Cooties
by YumiDarkness
Summary: Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart, is a star student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when Tom Riddle suddenly decides to show an interest in her, Alicia's true colors may come out. Editing and combining chapter! New chapter out became Ch 5!
1. Chapter 1

"**Oh you can't help that." Said the cat: "We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."**

Chapter 1

"Well done Alicia! I couldn't have expected less from you. 10 points to Slytherin." Professor Slughorn praised the petite brunette. No more than five feet tall, her hands and feet also were very fragile looking, long dark chocolate locks that went over her small but fitting breasts, in loose natural curls, pale skin with a few freckles on her face, and stunning all blue eyes behind long eyelashes. Ah yes her name, Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart, a model student, prefect, everyone loved her. She was smart, beautiful, kind, understanding, charming...

'_Of course I did outstandingly you stupid git. And only 10 fucking points, he should be rewarding me points since I decided to roll out of bed this morning to come to his god awful class.' _She thought with a smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you Professor, it's all thanks to your teaching that I excel well. I must admit Professor I was nervous about brewing this potion." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She could hear the whispers around her. 'Isn't she cute, and she's so nice, I don't understand how she was placed in slytherin.' Those words floating around the room being passed to one another.

She sat back down in her chair relieved of standing. In all honestly she hated putting effort into anything, but it kept her reputation up, if she does the work, and truthfully the work was never that hard, she was a pureblood afterall. And if you're a good student people don't suspect many things that go on in your head. She watched as Slughorn went over to the other students cauldrons' observing their progress, she noticed a few unpleasant expressions on his face every once in awhile.

She also dissected when the professor's eyes lit up, as if it were Christmas, as he looked into one other person's cauldron.

"Why Tom! This is an absolutely perfect brew of Draught of living death! 20 more points to slytherin!" Slughorn exclaimed with his '_fat pudgy'_, as Alicia called it, finger in the air. Alicia had to hide her disgust _'fucking bastard, all because he's Slughorn's favorite student he gets more points. Maybe Professor is queer for Tom.' _She **almost** started laughing out in the open.

Alicia grasped her bag in her hand as the class ended and started filing out of the classroom. A blank expression evident on her face, as she felt Tom look at her with a smirk in which she could swear was a cocky one. She just very pleasantly smiled back keeping her thoughts to herself as always. '_Go die you fucker' _she started to trudge out of the room as well, following the other students.

"Alicia!" She turned her head at the sound of her name. '_Aw fuck not this bitch._'

"Penelope!" she called back waving at her 'friend' with her charming smile. The other girl caught up to Alicia, grabbing her tiny hands in her own large ones. Alicia **almost**, showed her annoyance in this gesture, but alas she did not. She could feel Riddle watching her once more.

"Oh how I missed you over the summer. And I didn't see you at the feast last night. We have so much to talk about! Oh what class do you have next? Ah- divinations, I have transfiguration next. I guess I'll have to talk to you when we head to lunch, sit with me and the rest of the Ravenclaws could you Alicia?" Penelope finished with a sigh. _'Your hands are hot and sweaty, your hair looks ratty and you have chicken legs, and I pray you die before lunch in a most horrendous way, so that I won't have to listen to your silly little stories.'_

"I missed you to Penelope. It's such a shame we don't have many classes together, I can't wait for this afternoon. I must head to class now though, I really do not like to be late" She tightened her hands around Penelope's in a friendly way.

"Oh of course, I've kept you awhile, I'll talk to you later Alicia." Penelope gave her a hug much to Alicia's displeasure. She waved goodbye to Penelope and started for divination. Riddle not far behind her.

She could hear his footsteps behind her own, as they walked along the route to divinations. '_What a fucking creeper, he's just staring at my back as we walk without saying a word. Oh there's a shudder_.' As she felt the goosebumps rise, Alicia decided to look back at Riddle and gesture for him to walk beside her with the, "most welcoming", smile she could muster.

"Mr. Riddle, I would very much appreciate your company beside me if you could so kindly give it to me." Alicia ground out with extreme difficulty, though it seemed perfect as she said it. Tom quickened his pace to be beside her, a charming smile gracing his lips.

"Miss Rhineheart, I was not sure you would enjoy my company, you must forgive me, for I thought you disliked me so I did not wish to disturb you."

"Have I given off that impression towards you? I am terribly sorry." Alicia forced upon her face one of sorrow as she made it seem as though she was truly apologizing. _'You thought right you filthy half-blood. But how could he tell? Maybe I've been letting some glares slip…. fuck.'_

"Well, Mr. Riddle I would like to invite you to walk with me to divinations every time we head there if you would like to. I do not wish for you to think that I dislike you again." She put on another false bedazzling smile in an attempt for him to believe her.

"Miss Rhineheart, thank you for such a nice invitation, but your false smiles are not needed." Alicia stopped dead in her tracks, adrenaline pumping through her veins, her heart pounding in her head in panic.

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Riddle? I assure you that the emotions that I show are genuine." She started walking once more her head hanging down to hide just how horrendous her expression was at the moment. Quickly changing it to one of confusion she looked up at Tom.

"Well then, you must forgive me of such an accusation towards you Miss Rhineheart, I just don't wish for you to force yourself is all." Tom said as they began their trek again nearing the classroom, Alicia did not respond as he opened the door for her, she hurried inside and sat at a table with a studious ravenclaw, so she would not be beside Tom.

As class started, Alicia couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to what had just happened. _'How long has he known? No, no, no, I should just play it cool. I'll just keep doing like I have been, no big deal, no big deal at all.' _She stared glaring daggers at the back of Tom's perfectly parted hair. She snapped out of it when the ravenclaw beside her gently poked her, she finally got a good look at the boy on the other side of the table.

Blonde short hair, sea green eyes, a slight tan, looked well built, basically in Alicia's book he had acceptable looks. He pointed at the crystal ball to indicate what the assignment was. She nodded graciously towards him.

"I'm Alicia R-

"I know who you are. Mostly everybody does. Little miss perfect you are." Alicia's eye twitched in irritation as she tried not to show her dissatisfaction at him cutting her off. _'What a rude boy, at least I have the decency to only be rude in my head. Little dipshit.'_ She turned towards the ball pretending that she was doing the assignment. Half of class must have gone by when the boy attempted to speak to her again.

"I'm sorry for being rude just a moment ago, I'm having quite the rough day, could you forgive me? By the way I'm Oliver Ashmore." He stuck out his hand, waiting for her to accept his apology. She paused for a moment thinking in her head '_he must be kidding…_' but regardless of her thoughts she slowly lifted her hand to his and responded.

"Apology accepted, would you like to talk about what's wrong?" '_Like, I actually care what's wrong….please say no please say no!'_

"Oh no, thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems." He said with a slight grin.

"Well I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything." She told him happily. '_OH THANK MERLIN_' Alicia shrilled in her head. She saw his face turn serious as he looked at her with a slight blush. '_oh goodness what's the dipshit thinking_.'

"Also if you would so kindly accept, maybe... a date to hogsmeade with me next month as another form of an apology, of course if you have other plans on that day then don't worry about it." He said the last part in a heated way for his face turned a bit redder. '_So that was his plan the whole time, clever little boy, I should just say I have plans, although... he is a pure blood that far I can tell, He also seems to be a lot more submissive than that Zabini boy my parents keep putting me up with. His looks are also fairly acceptable, maybe I can switch up my parents match making with my own. Also first day back and he's already on the move_' She put on one of her most stunning smiles as she answered him.

"Of course i would love... to accompany you." She noticed when Mr. Riddle's head turned slightly in her direction at her answer. '_What an interesting reaction Riddle dear._' she thought smugly

X

It all came too soon... lunch with Penelope Adams. Mud-blood Ravenclaw she was, and after Alicia had so kindly accepted Ashmore's date suggestion he suddenly thought he could escort her like a gentleman. Apparently he knew Penelope, which was how he knew about Alicia in the first place.

"Here we are Ms. Rhineheart, one nice seat next to the wonderful Penelope Adams!" He gave a nice bow to make it somewhat of a joke, which Alicia did not find funny at all. But she let a girly giggle out nonetheless. '_That's right, bow before me_!' she was far more sadistic than they needed to know.

"Oh goodness Alicia, we have so much to catch up on!" Penelope hugged her and with great frustration and strength, and maybe a dash of courage, Alicia managed to hug the filth back in the most sociable of ways. Never once letting her facade down.

"Oh my we do, my friend, you know how your stories of your Muggle ways interest me. The things you guys use are so very strange to me." '_Yes strange, of course I'd rather you all died. But some things are too much to wish for. Hopefully Grindelwald will grant my desire._' A beautiful smile in which her perfectly white teeth showed, Penelope misunderstood Alicia to be entertained by the story she had been telling.

Silly mudblood.

Alicia started filling her plate with various fruits occasionally catching things in both Oliver and Penelope's stories of their summer, every once in awhile putting her own experiences in as well, when it was appropriate, of course. As lunch neared to an end she said her sweet nothing goodbyes to her 'friends.' Oliver keeping his attentions on her longer than necessary, which pleased her greatly. She left the great hall gracefully and started heading to transfiguration with the crazy odd ball Professor Dumbledore. '_Today_' she thought '_is going to be a fucking long one._' As she recalled that she basically shared all her classes with the half- blood slytherin. And also the fact that Dumbledore had a disliking towards her that she couldn't even fathom. Of course the professor was much smarter than he looked and acted so she shouldn't be surprised that he can see past her ruse.

She signed and continued on her way.

X

Dinner, later than sooner, past and it was time for everyone to finally head to their dorms. Alicia sighed with great relief she couldn't wait to snuggle up in her pillow and dream of a world when there were no more dirty muggle borns but alas Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart was not having the luckiest of days as we know. She had prefect duties in patrolling the dungeons with '_that god awful halfblood_' as she put it, Tom Riddle. She rounded the next corner nearly running into the thing himself.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She made an attractive pouting face and put her hand over her, actually very calm, heart. He gave her a warm apologetic smile.

"Forgive me, Ms. Rhineheart, it was not my intention to do so." He gestured with his already lit wand for the pair to start their rounds. Alicia reached in her robe to retrieve her own wand, which was 14 inches made of holly with a unicorn hair as its core. The handle at the end had a brownish red ball, that was then continued as smaller knots on the wood for her hand to mesh in, after the handle it had a leaf carved in that weaved all the way around till the tip of her glorious wand. How she adored her ... piece of wood. She nearly giggled at the innuendo.

"_Lumos_." She chanted with a flick of her wrist, her wand lit on command, as it should. The round had been fairly quiet and that much Alicia appreciated. She quite enjoyed her peace and quiet, her thoughts only to herself.

'_Ahhh, how enjoyable the night air is, if only it weren't contaminated with half blood breath_.' Her thoughts began as an almost sneer appeared on her face, which she hid quickly when Riddle angled his head towards her with a smirk and for she returned. '_It's quite sad actually Riddle indeed holds a nice appearance, one that could be enviable to others in fact.'_

Of course all good things always come to an end, when Riddle decided to voice his thoughts on a certain matter.

"So in Divinations today I heard Ashmore asking you to Hogsmeade, interesting fellow requesting a date only the first day back. Don't you think?" Riddle inclined his head towards her, and she swore there was a slight disgust in the mention of the boy's name. Alicia sighed inwardly '_And here I was enjoying myself.' _She turned her head towards him to speak.

" I hadn't thought you would have been listening Mr. Riddle. But it was quite interesting, I must agree. He asked though more as an apology for he was fairly unbecoming towards me when I had tried to introduce myself to him. So he asked to escort me to be forgiven, and I accepted." Alicia answered in a soft toned voice like velvet. She wasn't looking at him anymore but she could feel his '_Muggle filth'_ eyes observing her, making the hair on her neck rise.

"And you accepted such a form of an apology?" Tom asked innocently '_mockingly_', as Alicia thought it to be, giving an expression that matched the tone.

"Oh no, I didn't just accept as an act of forgiveness, I found him quite interesting really." She let out a slight giggle putting a hand appropriately to her mouth. "He is a very handsome boy to." And there she gave a blush. She really should be an actress. She was hoping fro silence but what her ears were met with was a, a, a, fucking throaty snicker, that made her hair rise in anger.

"Is there something you find humorous?" Alicia asked with a bit of irritation. Riddle gave a guilt, shocked mask on his facial features, as if he had been caught stealing a cookie.

"No, of course not, Miss Rhine heart." They had already stopped midway through the dungeon hall, while Alicia gave the look of a playful glare, although it was actually real. While Riddle gave her a playful glance, which Alicia found very suspicious, Riddle doesn't do playful. So She simply stuck her nose in the air and continued down the hallway with Riddle trailing behind her with a malicious gleam in his eye that she had missed.

She just ignored him until the end of the round in which they parted ways in the common room and she went up to sleep. And you can already guess what she dreamed of.

X

Alicia was rudely interrupted while she was sleeping sometime in the next month, the first Hogsmeade trip was today, all of her roommates hustling around the small room trying to get ready for the 'fun filled' day. Alicia wandlessly closed her bed curtains to silence all the horrendous noise occurring. She rubbed her eyes with her hands making an attempt to wake up so as to not be late. '_See Professor Slughorn, I try so hard to roll out of my wonderful bed throne.' _She thought to herself sarcastically. Next was a bit of stretching, now she was getting a bit more motivated, mostly because she really needed to use the girl's lavatory. So she finally gave into her bodily function hating every moment of feeling human and headed into the restroom to do her needs.

After relieving herself she headed into the baths, where she lazily washed herself. She finally dried off and magically did her hair. Doing the in style of the 1940's she put on a black slanted straw hat that went perfectly with her brown curls. Alicia shimmied into a baby blue dress that showed no cleavage whatsoever so around the neck there was a white, laced collar. Because, as her mother put '_you don't want to look like a 10 cent whore now do we dear.' _the dress came a little bit past her knees, and she wore a fairly wide, white, waist belt with three buttons to close it with. She wore white gloves and black 3inch heels on her feet.

After finally finishing she checked herself in the mirror. '_Yup, all the bitches will be jealous.' _she thought inwardly and smirked smugly on the outside for once. She grabbed a charcoal colored peacock coat and headed for the courtyard so that she could get into a carriage with _'dipshit',_ Oliver Ashmore.

But not everything goes as planned for Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart, Oliver was not present at the moment. Oh no '_the filthy half blood.' _Tom Riddle was standing there looking suave with his hands in his coat pocket waiting for a carriage to Hogsmeade with all his followers.

"Good morning Miss Rhineheart, how are you this fine day?" Tom questioned with a face that seemed genuine while his little minions eyed her up and down. Alicia suppressed the urge to grimace at the fact that the present company was not one of intelligent conversation. Black with his pale skin and very dark and unruly hair with his tall stature and Malfoy with his platinum blonde hair shining brilliantly as he stood slightly shorter than Cygnus, were the followers present this day. '_I don't understand why they follow such trash_.' She thought to herself before she answered him.

"I'm doing quite fine today thank you, and yourselves?" She spoke back, letting her eyes lower shyly during her act. She caught the red on the other two faces but not on Tom. She felt extremely annoyed by his lack of reaction.

"I'm doing quite well actually, thank you for asking. It must be so difficult for you to be worrying about others well being all the time." He said with a slight mocking smile as the other two mumbled their 'good' under their breath. So she concluded quickly that what he oozed out of his mouth had an under meaning. She used a gloved hand to pull a strand of hair behind her ear to buy some time for thought process.

"It's not difficult at all, unlike for some people I guess." She moved towards the trio. "Oh dear, Abraxas your hair, let me get this for you." she brushed his hair in a more attractive way, as he gave a cocky smirk. _'Hmph there's the Malfoy I know, not the little mouse he's been so far.'_ Riddle looked disapproving by her contact with the blonde boy as Malfoy grabbed her hand gently when she finished and kissed her hand.

"My lady Alicia, I would escort you to Hogsmeade myself, but I've been hearing terrible rumors around that you have already been claimed by that Ashmore boy," he raised his head and looked this way and that in an exaggerated move. "Which by the way I don't see anywhere. I might just have to snatch you away for myself." Alicia let out a giggle and answered.

"I might have to take you up on your offer if he ends up not showing up, I do hope I haven't been stood up that would just be awful." She felt an arm go around her shoulders, and saw the dark haired boy next to her, she moved into the embrace more. _'I wonder where the fuck my date is? I bet he's jerking off in the bathroom. I wouldn't put it pass him, ugh I should just go with them when the next carriage comes around, but that THING will be in there with me.'_

"If he does end up not showing up, I'll see to it personally that some...polite goodbyes are made for you." Cygnus said haughtily, Riddle moved in next.

"Oh you would do that for me, thank you I know I wouldn't be able to face him, but I do hope it doesn't come towards that situation though." She said softly putting a closed fist over her chest. Alicia felt a slight chill on the back of her neck as she felt a piece of her hair being gently grasped. She turned her head slightly back and saw Riddle's '_dirty hands'_ tainting her hair with a nonchalant look on his face. Her body visibly tensed with her rage.

"You wouldn't have to worry about a thing if such a situation comes, we'll take care of everything." Riddle smirked coldly and went to kiss her hair that was still in between his fingers. She felt her face scrunch up in disgust her eyes narrowed, she knew the other boys could not see her expression, only Tom, she made it known how much his little act made her cringe. His eyes lit up in triumph at her, as he finished putting the curl to his lips. Her mind screamed at her to burn him, torture him to do the cruiciatus curse for hours at such a gesture.

"Alicia?" She heard a meek voice call. She instantly turned her head at the person calling. She put on her game face and called back to him enthusiastically.

"Oliver, there you are. I've been waiting forever!" She removed herself from the circle of Slytherins over to the Ravenclaw. She did the same gesture to him as she had done to Malfoy in an attempt to relax him.

"Yes please excuse my tardiness, I overslept you see, courtesy to my roommates." He explained to her while he glared at the boys behind her.

"Oh don't worry Ashmore we were able to keep her company, you can just frolic away now, you are unneeded here." Malfoy said with a sneer evident on his face. Riddle was still showing an, '_unsightly smile'_ towards her. She took Oliver's arm and hugged it to her chest tightly.

"Abraxas! Don't say such things!" She scolded warmly. Rhineheart was starting to feel the burns from Riddle's eyes. '_I can't believe I gave him the satisfaction of my reaction! I just fell right into his scheme he's purposely annoying me! I won't let it happen again, I'll have to be prepared next time._' A carriage pulled up at the end of her thought. She weaved her hand in Oliver's and tugged him towards their transportation as if she was excited.

"Come on in with us dears!" Alicia giddily spoke. Oliver helped her inside and the rest piled in after her. As if some sort of muted conversation took place Malfoy and Black quickly sat on the other side leaving room for one more person on both sides. Riddle smiled, revealing to her his obvious plan.

"Mind if I sit beside you Miss Rhineheart?" Oh he knew she couldn't refuse him in front of everyone it would seem rude to. He just seems like a boy who is interested in her, even if judging by the looks of his followers they knew he had other intentions even if they didn't know what exactly. Luckily she didn't have to answer.

"Why don't you just bugger off and sit next to your little friends." Ashmore said with more backbone than she thought he could. She snapped her head towards him with an appreciative smile.

"Of course she is your date, excuse my behavior. Make sure you don't let her out of your sight though someone might snatch her up." He spoke darkly towards the Ravenclaw as he sat next to Malfoy.

There was a disagreeable silence in the air, Alicia sort of felt suffocated in it. She could feel Riddle's scrutinizing gave upon her, she sat up straighter, then slouched slightly as she realized what she had just done. She had attempted to impress Riddle, because of how he was looking onto her. A frown slowly graced her face, as she felt absolutely horrified with herself. She, Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart, had straightened her back as if she were with important company, when all that had been was a disgusting halfblood. Alicia averted her eyes back to Riddle, and their eyes made contact with one another.

She sucked in a breath, as she gazed upon his smoldering dark eyes. She suddenly felt extremely exposed to Tom Riddle. As if he knew everything about her, as if he could see through everything. She suddenly felt flustered and she forced herself to look away, she could almost hear his smile as it graced his lips. She let out the air she had been holding as Oliver squeezed her hand, a signal that they were almost there.

She finally breathed well again when the carriage stopped at their destination. Oliver awkwardly helped her out, and before they could begin their adventure into Hogsmeade she felt a tug on her hand as she was jerked backwards a bit she turned her body and saw Tom holding her hand, Cygnus and Abraxas behind him with a surprised look upon their faces.

"I hope you have a good day miss Rhineheart." He spoke tenderly making it seem like he meant it. Slowly but surly he bent down and kissed her hand, trying to get a rise out of her his eyes locked on her own blue orbs. '_Trying to get me to drop my facade in front of everyone, you insufferable halfblood._' She put on an unparalleled smile towards him.

"I hope you do to Mr. Riddle." All the same he still looked amused at her as if he expected that reaction, as if he could see through everything, like in the carriage.

Oliver pulled her along not hiding well that he was perturbed.


	2. Chapter 2 A Snicker

Chapter 2

Some weeks, had flown by as Alicia had made a very good attempt in avoiding Tom Riddle. Such as after Potions class she would basically walk briskly (or run) to divinations as a way to 'accidently'_, 'puposely'_ miss Riddle. Or when she would see him during prefect meetings or rounds, she would close off any way to a conversations, and she would make sure not she make any eye contact. She didn't want to see his mudblood face anyway.

She knew she was giving Riddle the satisfaction, but she never wanted to feel so exposed, so vulnerable under the gaze of a mere halfblood again.

But it was no surprise when the incident with Riddle kissing her hand would once again appear when one of her roommates would get the guts to ask about it.

"So, I saw Tom Riddle kiss your hand, what did you do to get him to even look at you?" Olive Hornby's voice shrilled at Alicia as she slipped into her nightgown to get to her favorite part of the day. So as you could suspect she was **SO** not in the mood to talk about that insect. The other girls started to gather around her as well. She sighed inwardly before she was able to retort calmly.

"Olive, you seem to forget that I am a prefect and that I interact with Riddle on a daily basis." She started out with the facts and then letting out a feminine giggle, for good measure she added.

"Of course I was a bit embarrassed that was a first of any physical contact from him." She willed herself to blush to make her explanation credible. She heard the murmurs of the girls encircling her.

"So... do you fancy him or anything?" Olive slowly asked. '_Ah, I see they think if I've set my mind on him they would have no chance to snatch him away. Silly little girls, go ahead and filthy yourselves with him.'_

"Oh Goodness no! I Do not see him in such a lighting at all, we are just friends."

'_We're not even that._'

Alicia assured them, she heard them all sigh with satisfaction at her answer. They all started drifting towards their own beds as she got under her covers.

Seconds

Minutes

Hours

Passed and her mind did not shut down and go to sleep like her body so much wanted to. With a grunt of frustration she threw her covers off and headed towards the common room so she could sit by the fire to warm herself on the cold night. And who, of course would be there but the one person she had been actually putting effort into avoiding, Tom Riddle reading a fucking book.

'_Just turn around, maybe he won't notice you, just slowly walk backwards._' she started stepping backwards when his eyes lifted up. '_Daaaamnit._' She cursed inwardly.

"Why miss Rhineheart, going to go out and explore the castle are you? In just your nightgown?" His smirk showed his amusement at her attire. For once she actually felt herself blush from embarrassment, and that was definitely not a respectable thing. She grabbed a green blanket that was folded over a chair and wrapped it around and then taking her place in the chair opposite of him.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle you know my sense of adventure, but alas not this night, but I just have to inquire on the book you are reading and how I know it must be from the restricted section as the title does say '_**Moste Potente Potions**_'." she said acidly sweet as she lowered herself carefully in a chair.

"Well, I didn't very well just take it, I had permission to go in of course from Professor Slughorn." He retorted with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he stared at her darkly. She shivered under it, pretending it was the cold she tightened the blanket around her form

'_How'd you get permission Riddle did you suck his dick?'_

"Excuse my accusation then Mr. Riddle, I did not mean any offense of course." She smiled at him with a little smugness. She saw something flash across his face before he arrogantly smirked.

"Please... call me Tom." her smile diminished a bit as she heard that. '_I'm already giving to much respect to you for even using your last name fucking mudblood.'_ His eyes had the room's fire dancing in his eyes, entertained to see what would come to pass.

"I do not believe we know each other well enough to go on a first name basis _Riddle._" she emphasized his last name purposely. He rose from his chair her eyes watched him closely as he walked towards her, she tensed visibly as he leaned over her sitting form, his face dangerously close to hers. His facial features enhanced by the dim lighting, she purposely tried to avoid his gaze. The attempt didn't go unnoticed.

"Then lets get to know each other, _Alicia.'_ He purred, using a finger to lift her chin up, forcing her to look into his dark eyes. But this time she did not feel vulnerable under his gaze.

'_Excuse me?_' her face heated up with indignation, her heart beat quickly with adrenaline in a way that was painful, hands, gripped the blanket around her in a way to keep her hands busy.

"I do not find your behavior at this time very appropriate Mr. Riddle." Her voice dangerously low, but her smile still intact with her eyes narrowed. She dared herself to touch his chest to push him back a bit to let herself up. He smirked showing his amusement, as he let her push him back. When she got up she yanked her hand back as if it were on fire and she started heading towards the girl dormitory, putting the blanket back where she originally found it.

"Goodnight _Alicia._" She pretended that she had not heard him, as she shuddered once more at the feeling of his eyes on her exposed back.

X

She woke up a little late a few weeks later on a Monday morning when Lucinda Black shook her gently awake, she groaned and rolled over and swatted the hand away lazily. The girl giggled and spoke softly in her ear.

"Alicia, breakfast will be starting soon and I know how much you hate missing it. Come on get up sleeping beauty." Lucinda coaxed. This girl thought that since Alicia had accidently had a slip of the tongue when Lucinda had been bad mouthing the Parkinson girl about how her face looked most like a pug, the girl thinks Alicia to be her best friend for that.

"HHHHMMMMM..." Alicia groaned as she stretched awake.

"Lucindaaaaa I don't want to get up." she grumbled out _'leave me alone you annoying twat!_' The other girl giggled again and helped Alicia stumble up, She looked up at the pale skinned and black haired beauty.

"Oh goodness come on, let's get you into your robes." Lucinda giddily spoke. Alicia gave up and got into her Hogwarts uniform and made herself presentable to be in public. Lucinda slipped her arm between her own and they walked to the great hall in each other's company

"So Alicia dear have you seen Arthur Potter recently?" Lucinda questioned her eyes twinkling.

"I have not actually, isn't he the Gryffindor that put the babbling potion into Abraxas's pumpkin juice 4th year?" Lucinda nodded a naughty smile upon her lips.

"Well Potter seems to have grown into his features, and I'm thinking of going to Hogsmeade with him." Her smile then turned to a worrisome one as she bit down on her lip and looked at Alicia.

'_How cute she wants my approval_.'

"Hopefully he ends up being a nice boy, I'm so happy for you Lucinda." Her eyes lit up at Alicia's approval

Sitting themselves down at the Slytherin table with the other 6th year girls.

"There you are Alicia, we thought you would sleep the whole day away so we had to send Lucinda to go wake you up." Hornby said snottily with a scrunched up face which Alicia found '_an absolutely horrid expression that does not fit her face well_.'

"Well I do need my beauty sleep, oh and Hornby dear, please swallow your food before speaking, it was quite an unattractive sight." Alicia retorted sweetly calm as Olive clamped her trap shut. She felt a hand grip her shoulder she whipped around and saw Abraxas standing behind her in a confident stance.

"And what a beauty she is!" Malfoy exclaimed loudly as he made room for himself next to Alicia. She obliged of course scooting over a bit to make more space for the handsome blonde boy.

"So… how are you Alicia?" Malfoy asked in a suspicious manner as if he thought something would happen to her.

"I'm fine thank you." She responded with confusion laced with her answer. He just gave an awkward smile back.

As the girls flirted away with Malfoy she chomped into a blueberry muffin very content with the taste, a pleasant smile gracing her features.

"Good Morning Alicia." Her smile dropped completely, she felt Malfoy freeze beside her. '_Oh he knows I might not call him Riddle if he says my first name first jackass, I'll just play the shy little girl and pretend I'm embarrassed.'_

"Mr. Riddle you know I already told you that I'm still uncomfortable on being on a first name basis with you." She spoke as if she was nervous, a small blush upon her cheeks as she lowered her head shyly, in an attempt to hide her expression. When she felt movement next to her she snapped her head towards it and saw Riddle taking the seat that Malfoy had previously occupied his legs on either side of the bench so he was facing towards her, Alicia glanced up around at Malfoy.

"Well if you would excuse me ladies, Riddle." Malfoy paused a bit before saying Riddle's name as he walked quickly out of the great hall. Tom was staring at her lazily, before he spoke.

"Well I will just keep using your name then in an attempt to help you get used to the idea." He smirked as he toyed with her, and the other girls swooned, but not Alicia she merely stared back with a smile trying to not strangle him to death. She took another small bite out of her muffin to help herself cool down before speaking once again, the others eyes were trained upon her.

"Well Mr. Riddle I do not appreciate it at all, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head to potions class early." She abruptly stood with Tom's eyes following her movement, and departed towards the doors, she knew Black, Hornby, and another pureblood Isabella Parkinson were not far behind her.

"Alicia! Wait for us!" She heard Isabella screech, Alicia froze in the middle of the hallway, for she needed to lodge her ears out of the noise that had come out of the girl's ungodly mouth. She had never really tried to communicate with the Parkinson girl, for her mother had said that the girl's mother was quite the tramp and as far as she was concerned '_the apple didn't fall far from the tree_.' But she turned around making her face seemed flustered at the previous encounter.

"I thought you said you guys were just friends. And it's obvious by the way he looks at you that, that isn't the situation to him." Olive said firmly, a scowl upon her face, which Alicia thought didn't fit her face either, as Parkinson agreed with Hornby. Lucinda seemed to be more supportive of her than the other two girls.

"I still believe in you, it's not your fault if he shows interest when you obviously have non in him." Lucinda nodded her head violently in a way to get Alicia to accept her answer. She almost thought her head would fling off or maybe float away since it was obviously empty, and was disappointed when it did not.

"Thank you Lucinda, I appreciate your support, I only think of him as a friend that I occasionally see, I do not wish to see him in any other way. You all know my parents would never approve of him." She said to make a point that they should watch it to, for she knew their parents, and they would defiantly never approve either of the halfblood boy, no matter how intelligent and handsome. She watched as their expressions looked pained at the reminder and she felt extremely triumphant inside.

"Well anyway, um I'll walk with you to potions Alicia." Lucinda offered with a meek smile trying to get away from the tension, Alicia gave a reassuring one back as she took Lucinda's arm as Parkinson and Hornby stalked off with a huff. They giggled to each other at their behavior and started off towards the dungeons to their class with the Gryffindor.

"I can't believe they tried to interrogate you like that, I know you wouldn't have lied to us in the first place Alicia." Lucinda's wheezy voice assaulted her ears. _'You have no idea what I would lie about, poor little Lucinda._'

"I'm so glad you believe me Lucinda, you might be one of my only true friends among us snakes." Alicia said (the lie) a little to darkly for her own taste but Lucinda didn't seem to notice, she just smiled like the bimbo she was.

As they entered the classroom they took a seat at a nearby open table and began chatting about aimless things that didn't matter whatsoever. Riddle sat nearby to their table a knowing smirk that looked rather malicious across his features as if he knew something she didn't. '_He must be planning something_.' Alicia thought, trying to mentally prepare herself.

As Professor Slughorn described what concoction they would be making in the class, Lucinda insisted on trying to gossip to Alicia about Molly Weasly's rat nest of red hair, which she didn't exactly feel like talking about, although she agreed with the girl wholeheartedly.

It wasn't long until Alicia had started the potion and had it the perfectly pink color it needed to be when she noticed that she was missing an important ingredient.

'_How odd, I could have sworn I had collected werewolf teeth._' She bustled over to the cabinet and went to open it when she heard a shrill scream, one she knew very well to be Lucinda's. She turned quickly and saw her cauldron to be bubbling a very gruesome green color, her eye twitched, before she started to actually panic.

"Oh my Merlin, what is happening over here?" Alicia hurried back to her workspace and tried to get the situation under control but the potion instead exploded causing her appearance to not look all that appeasing. Professor Slughorn, scurried over to her and started cleaning everything up magically, Alicia could feel her eyesight blur with tears, This had never happened to her she always did everything per-

'_Riddle that little dipshit! That fucking dirty trashy filthy little mudblood!' _Lucinda's hands were already trying to clean her at least she was good at something. Alicia glared openly at the dark haired boy, but he was just looking back dispassionately as if he had nothing to do with it.

"Oh my, oh my. Miss Rhineheart, are you alright?" Slughorn questioned her, his already wrinkled face looking more creased. She let out a small 'Yes Professor.'

"All right, I will need you to make this potion up then, I know you've never made a mistake before which is why I'm giving you a second chance, come back down here on hmm Thursday after classes. Oh and Tom m'boy will you supervise her for me?" His whole being lit up when he mentioned Tom's name. Tom, whose eyes twinkled mischievously back at her, replied.

"Yes I would be delighted." Slughorn winked at the two as if he thought this scenario was a tremendous ordeal. She wanted to reject such a notion but no words had come out of her mouth only a few blubbering nonsensible sounds.

"Oh Alicia dear, I can't wait to work with you." She gaped at him then let out a resounding frustrated grunt then briskly walked out of the classroom, not caring about the whispers going around. Lucinda was not far behind her trying to comfort her.

Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart was **not** having a good day.

X

'WHAM' went the sound of the enormous book Alicia had been reading as she closed it in fury. Professor Merrythought had decided to assign a frustrating reading assignment on Boggarts, it was quite boring. She looked up at the clock hung on the opposite wall in the library.

Because of other recent incidents, such as when her wand went missing during charms and it appeared in her bag even though she had checked it multiple times, or when she was at lunch one day and she found a foul creature in her biscuit (she politely excused herself to "powder her nose"), She hadn't slept well in days, dark circles under her eyes her skin looked a bit paler, but all in all she just looked rather weary. Alicia would have thought Riddle to be above such preschool pranks.

She then rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out an exhausted sigh. She had to leave soon to arrive at her appointment with Mr. Riddle.

She heaved the book into her arms and shoved it into the shelf, before stomping out of the library in the most un-graceful manner. She yawned quietly, carefully putting a hand over her mouth as she walked towards the dungeons. Which she was sure Riddle had been waiting for a while now. '_Serves him right_' she thought smirking arrogantly. Not many students were wondering around the castle for most were probably in their common rooms doing last minute essays for it was quite late. As she rounded a corner she almost ran over a person she hadn't conversed with for quite sometime.

"Oh! Alicia, Excuse me I did not hear your coming." Oliver's baritone voice did not hide the pleasure of seeing her. Alicia regained her stature quickly, fiercely scolding herself for even dropping it in the first place.

"No, excuse me I was not watching where I was walking." Her voice resounded pleasantly off the walls. She felt his hand brush against her cheek, knowing what he wanted she leaned into the touch and smiled brightly. His eyes softened at her reaction to his touch, he slowly brought a hand to pull a strand of hair behind her ear and then dropped his hand back by his side not taking the situation any further. In which Alicia was very grateful, she did not wish to waste any time snogging.

"I heard about what happened to you in potions, it must have come off as a great shock to you." Oliver tried changing the mood. The only mood he had created in Alicia was pissed the fuck off. She of course did not show it, but merely played along.

"Oh yes, it was a horrible experience. I'm actually heading to potions class to retry the assignment, if you wish to accompany me to the room I would be very grateful."

"Of course I can escort you there." He paused before saying in a quiet caring voice, "I can see it has taken a slight toll on your sleep, not that you look bad or anything." He said the last part in haste his face showing that he was punishing himself internally for speaking it. Although Alicia wanted to rip his hair out for even noticing how it has affected her, she could not but grasp his hands in a reassuring manner and she leaned up on her toes carefully to peck his cheek with her rosy lips. She watched, as his face grew red as a tomato with satisfaction.

"I - I - I - I …um. I just um I just remembered I have an um charms essay to um write heh yea…. Excuse me." Oliver briskly walked away in a funny way as if something between his legs was giving him a bit of trouble. Alicia quietly laughed at her success to rid herself of him before she began stalking towards the dungeons once more.

As she neared the door her heart beat heavily with nerves, Alicia wasn't sure she would be able to keep her act up during this encounter. As she entered the dimly lit room, she noticed Riddle's irritated stance as he fiddled with a ring on his right hand, he obviously hadn't appreciated being kept waiting.

"Excuse my tardiness Mr. Riddle I was doing the DADA assignment in the library." Alicia couldn't hide the enjoyment in her voice at his irritation as he tried to cover it up and continue their ongoing game with each other.

"No excuse needed, Alicia, dear." He ground out perfectly, but from Alicia's trained eye and experience, she saw the extreme difficulty of his speech. Also it did not go unnoticed that he had used a term of endearment towards her, she nearly scowled.

"Thank you for waiting then Mr. Riddle, and I apologize for taking up your valuable time." Alicia spoke very pleasant-tongued as she briskly quickly stepped toward a desk that was set up neatly for her, no question Riddle's doing. She set to work as Riddle supervised.

'_Stupid fucking git, I don't even need you here. You can leave, Please leave, you freak me out. I wish you and all the other mudbloods would disappear, how truly glorious that would be._' She thought happily as a smile rose to her cheeks.

"Whatever are you thinking about, that has you smiling so contently?" Tom questioned her from the table he was leaning so casually on.

"Just how much I enjoy your company, Mr. Riddle." Alicia lied through her teach glamorously. She was about to drop a sliced caterpillar when Riddle's hand was on top of the one hovering above the cauldron, his breathing touching the top of her hair his other hand on the table trapping her in between him and the desk. Alicia sucked in a breath to try and calm herself, to keep herself from lashing out not wanting to lose the game they have been in.

"Is that so Alicia _dear_, one would mistake such an answer as something…. Endearing" He whispered into her ear venomously sweet. She shivered from the tickle of his breath, dropping the ingredient from her hand. The hand that had been covering hers now traveled up her arm and brushed the back of her hair over her shoulder. Her heart beat erratically as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand but his fingers danced across her skin leaving a tingling trail.

Alicia was not keen on the physical reaction her body was having, but she could not blame it for it had never been touched in such a way before. But that did not dampen her temper at the situation at hand.

"Mr. Rid-"

"Tom, my name is Tom and I wish for you to use it." She could feel the grin appearing even though she did not see it, it was not a kind smile or a cocky one, it was an expecting one. As if he was the alpha and she the omega, and that definitely did not sit well with Alicia Rhineheart, her skin heat up angrily. But she was no loser, her upbringing coming into play, her parent's teachings reeling through her mind.

'_If you have nothing nice to say then don't say it.' _The most basic of rules in her house, one that she had always kept too close to the heart in her life. She breathed in deeply once more, putting in 3 rats' tail into the concoction.

"I do not enjoy the position you have put us in, _Mr. Riddle," _She seethed "If one were to walk in they would misinterpret such a scene." She heard a soft chuckle -sigh behind her before footsteps were made away from her form. Visibly relaxing, she was shocked by how tense she had been.

"I guess I misunderstood your statement from before, excuse my behavior." She of course was not listening to Riddle anymore, for if she were, she would have noticed how calculating it sounds. For Alicia was congratulating herself on a job well done at keeping her thoughts and impulses to herself and she promised herself that after this dreadful experience she would scrub her skin raw to get the filth off of her. Riddle's predatorily eyes locked upon her as she finished the potion.

It was not long until news of bombing hit the walls of Hogwarts, Penelope Adams always confided in Alicia about the small incidents occurring. Like how she was worried about her parents and siblings, blah, blah, blah, Alicia did not care for such muggle nonsense.

It also came to no surprise when Riddle would say things or did certain inappropriate gestures towards her to try to rattle her cage in public. Alicia liked to think she was growing immune to his plans. And she could tell that he was probably planning a much larger scheme for he hadn't gotten a rise out of her in days. She always found a way to excuse herself from such things using Oliver as many; the boy of course just thought that she was becoming infatuated with him.

"Alicia, I am so very worried for my family I do not know what has become of them, I have not received a letter from them in days!" Penelope's scratchy sobbing voice, Alicia grimaced from the girls appearance, mascara was running down her cheeks her nose oozed and her face looked slightly swollen.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, I'm sure they are fine, your family is probably not able to send one at the moment. You have nothing to worry about Penelope dear." She wrapped a slender arm around the larger girl's shoulders in a reassuring manner. Penelope then abruptly wrapped her arms around Alicia's waist nearly making her cringe with disgust.

"I don't know what I would do if you were not here, you have truly been a friend to me." Penelope muffled into Alicia blouse. She then gently grasped the other girls face into her tiny palms and lifted her eyes to meet her own.

"How about you go get some rest, maybe that will help you get your mind off of certain matters. Come, I shall escort you there for I trust no boy to do so in my place." Alicia playfully added making the girl's nauseating giggle come out, as she helped her up linking her arms with Penelope's, she allowed her to lean slightly on her small structure feeling embarrassed to be accompanying such an ill appearanced girl, after she had finally gotten Penelope back to her dorm she headed for the library to try and finish her ancient runes essay on Egyptian runes.

As she was nearing the library, Cygnus Black appeared out of the library knocking her things out of her arms and scattering her notes across the floor.

'_Fucking seriously'_

"Oh goodness Alicia, I'm terribly sorry!" He spoke nervously as he bent down to help her pick up her papers, just then Lucinda walked out as well from the library.

"Did my oaf of a brother just bump into you Alicia? My, my it's like a dream come true for him, it is." Putting a hand to her giggling lips. "Come on dear brother, this is when you accidently brush your hand on hers and then gaze intensely into her beautiful eyes." Lucinda jested

"Be quiet you!" Cygnus's face was lobster red, and Alicia found entertainment in it all.

"Lucinda dear, would you mind saving me a spot during dinner I'm afraid I won't be going to lunch for I need to finish my ancient runes essay, and I'm sure I will be terribly hungry." Alicia coaxed standing up and brushing of her knee level skirt as Cygnus continued picking up her papers.

"Of Course, but if you don't mind, can I talk to you for a few minutes." Lucinda's eyes locked on hers in some urgency. Alicia pondered such an expression and quickly agreed. Lucinda gently dragged her near a bookcase in haste.

"My brother tells me that Riddle has more than just a slight interest in you." Lucinda said seriously, Alicia made a face like she was holding in a laugh.

"I'm serious!" Lucinda said a bit to loudly, lowering her voice " I do find Riddle attractive, but I just feel like there is something not right about him, you know." She stated.

'_No shit' _Alicia thought dully.

"Alicia, hey um here are your ahem papers." Cygnus announced his arrival giving his sister a warning look, one she hadn't ever seen on his face before. He passed Alicia all her notes before signaling for Lucinda to follow him. She gave Alicia one last exasperated look before tailing after her older brother.

"How strange." Alicia said out loud quietly before shrugging it off and searching for a book to help with her essay.

X

Grindelwald's attacks along with the bombings soon ensued so much damage there was talk that Hogwarts would close down. Of course it was all nonsense, you see Hogwarts was much safer than any house in Britain. But as far as Alicia was concerned all the muggles and muggle borns could perish and she'd just find the world a brighter place. But her world was in a slightly dark place, for Riddle had ceased his schemes to out her in front of everyone. Alicia found that horribly mistrustful, and kept her guard up at every moment, becoming fairly paranoid. Especially since Tom Riddle was sitting down at a table on the opposite side of the library facing towards her, and he hadn't done anything to her.

'_Wait, wait, wait, isn't that a good thing that he's leaving me alone? Oh no, no, no, it just makes the scene more doubtful, yes that it does._' Alicia thought while peeking over the book she was currently pretending to read. Hastily lowering her eyes when his own, gazed up lazily, scolding herself for even looking as she shivered with Goosebumps knowing he was still locked onto her.

'_Merlin! Alicia you need to calm down! He's just a half-blood he cant do shit to you. You are a lady from a long line of honorable purebloods_!' Alicia comforted herself inwardly as she started doodling on her notes sheet, still angling her eyes at her book. Then a wave of realization hit her making her body heat in rage.

'_We have prefect rounds tonight together don't we. He's purposely making me anxious, I bet he'll try something tonight_.' She grinned at her accomplishment of figuring out the puzzle. Glancing up subconsciously over her book once more, realizing that she was staring back into dark eyes she flushed with embarrassment, as his eyes parted from hers and darted next to her he couldn't contain the amusement to what would unfold before him. Alicia felt very confused as she started twisting her head ever so slowly to where his eyes were angled, which would dart back in forth between the area and herself. She saw him put a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. When Alicia finally had her head turned all the way that's when she noticed a loud shrilly voice that eerily sounded like Olive Hornby's.

"Alicia, darling you're staring at Tom again." Olive's features were all scrunched up in a way in which Alicia supposed it was to make her look more superior of some sorts, _'- wait a minute, did she say again, what the fuck is wrong with me?_' Alicia smile faltered a bit and she noticed Olive's eyes flash with a sight of triumph.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Olive." Alicia atoned while starting to put all her things together to leave. Suddenly Olive's hand shot out on top of the book Alicia had just slammed shut.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. You like Tom even though you try to act all high and mighty all the time like your better than us." Olive's voice shook with anxiety as she tried to sound courageous. She knew what kind of deep shit she could get her family into if she pissed of a Rhineheart. '_Well I am better than you Hornby_.' Alicia thought to herself like it was an obvious fact.

"Oh Olive, have I made you feel that way. I am so terribly sorry." Alicia nearly snarled as her voice said the last line, She aggressively took the book causing Olive to fall a bit, she backed up slightly embarrassed as Alicia put up her book in the shelf she gazed back across to where Riddle was and noticed him acting all nonchalant taking notes '_not like he was silently patronizing me moments before with his very presence_.' And she twirled to meet Olive once more as Olive tried to give a false feeling of confidence about herself, Alicia strutted towards her taking a lone strand of hair from Olive's face and pulling it back to its appropriate place. A feeling of satisfaction welled within her stomach as she felt her flinch at her touch.

"You still haven't answered the little bit about Tom." Olive interrogated trying to seem like she had caught Alicia off guard. Alicia was already pissed and she felt those burning eyes on her form, felt the tingling of goosebumps rising up around her arm, she switched gazes for a split second back to Riddle's and she wished she hadn't. There he was leaning back enjoying the show, his dark orbs probed her and her head ached within that same second, switching back to Olive she gave her an answer. Rising on the balls of her feet to meet Olive's ear.

"Like I'd ever go for that fucking half-blood, Olive darling." Alicia whispered into her ear and began fixing the girl's tie Olive's face looking slightly pale, as Alicia put a smile back on, her heart hammering in her ears at what she had just said, and just how good it felt to say it, to release her thoughts for once without restraint, like a weight had been lifted.

"Oh goodness Olive your tie is crooked, let me fix it." Alicia's pleasant smile got even Hornby to question if she had actually heard Alicia correctly. After she had fixed the tie Olive's stammering voice came into hearing range.

"I-I-I think I um…need to. -"

"Leave? Yes of course it is almost the end of free period is it not I wouldn't want to cause you to be tardy to your next class, now would I?" Alicia took a small step back as if to allow the girl a way to escape her presence a notion that Olive took gladly before scampering off.

"Oh and Olive dear." Alicia's mocking voice called and Olive's hair whipped around her face as she turned back towards Rhineheart with wide green eyes.

"Let's keep that information between us girl's alright. Just like some other things are, you know." Alicia finished, the under meaning obvious, you tell anyone what I said I'll let everyone know that it was you that caused Myrtle to go into the girl's bathroom in which causing her death. Olive nodded fervently in agreement before tailing out of the library. Alicia let out an exhausted sigh before turning back to her scattered workspace she started moving papers around with a thoughtful expression.

She just couldn't get over this feeling of empowerment she had just experienced, but she had just let Riddle win a round because of it. Alicia refused to let her eyes roam back to the dark haired boy knowing full well how his face would be contorted in triumphant way. So she did what any of us would do she angrily put together all of her things then strutted out of the library flipping her hair over her shoulder in a snobbish manner, causing many boys in the library to look her direction and follow her form out.

Tom Riddle sat there with a bemused grin upon his features, after such a performance he was sure to never give up on her again. She was quite an interesting thing to behold. And just the way she had glared at Hornby sent shivers through his spine it was… smoldering, to say the least. He quickly gathered all his notes and nearly bolted out of the library to catch up to her.

As she nearly floated about the hallway with a pleasant smile gracing her lips she spotted Oliver, oh how she could use some man meat at the moment to get her mind off of certain details. He was speaking to a few of his male friends when they noticed her approaching and got Oliver's attention to turn towards her. She planted a gentle palm on his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Could I speak to you alone Oliver?" She spoke softly giving color to her face in which to make her look like she was blushing, she added a little lip bite for more seduction.

"Of course Alicia, excuse me boys." He said suggestively to his friends before allowing Alicia to lead him away to a somewhat empty corridor. Without her knowing Riddle following behind, she then pushed Oliver up against a wall as he put his arms around her waist.

"You know, I've been thinking Oliver, about you and how I think we should really take this to the next level." She started innocently purring the words together. While pressing her hips against his groin area inching closer to his face, she really needed a release with all this tension building up inside her from Tom.

"AHEM." The sound of a throat clearing came from her right before she shifted her eyes towards the noise allowing Oliver's shuddering breaths to hit her ear causing brief shudders to course through her body. '_Well speak of the Mudblood himself. Total cock blocker_.' She felt Oliver's body droop with disappointment. She timidly stepped away from Oliver willing a hot blush to cross her cheeks to make it seem like she was embarrassed.

"Miss Rhineheart, do I need to inform you even though you are a prefect yourself that public display of affection is not allowed at Hogwarts." He spoke as if he was talking to a toddler, Alicia's body heated in frenzy. Oliver made a move first sliding an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She didn't miss the glimpse of repulsion as Tom noticed the action that Oliver had done.

"Well I only see you here in this hallway, peeping on us huh, eh Riddle, fucking pervert." Oliver said with more backbone than she thought he had in him, she nearly giggled as Riddle's face warped with his rising irritation. She began to turn her head back towards Oliver's chest when she felt a very discomforting feeling of being violently tugged, slamming into another hard chest she looked up to see Riddle looking smug while gazing at Oliver's extremely offended face.

"I think I'll just have to report to the headmaster then about your behavior I'm sure he can think of a very appropriate punishment, unless _Alicia_ here can convince me otherwise, for it would be her first offence and she probably wouldn't want a detention on her school record." He switched his gaze and found her eyes. His hand tightening around her tiny wrist, she met his gaze with a threatening glare that began to soften as she calmed herself down considerably, the heat in her body escaping.

"I feel you have misunderstood _Tom, _we were not doing anything that would be considered what you say we've done." There she said it, his name, he had been completely right she really didn't want a detention on her school record what so ever. She had felt Riddle quiver when his name had rolled off her tongue, and his grip on her loosened considerably. She knew she had lost yet another round but Riddle had just let his guard down and she was able to become free from his form feeling the heat from his body leave made her feel somewhat at a loss as Oliver took her along down the corridor hastily away from Riddle who was still staring at her with a hungry look in his eyes.

This feeling she had was quite new.

'_It must have been something I ate.'_ She told herself convincingly as she ignored Oliver's complaining voice as he spoke of what had just transpired moments before, as his hand now gripping her terribly hard in his anger.


	3. Chapter 3 Feeling a Bit Exposed

Chapter 3

_"Every adventure requires a first step. Trite, but true, even here." _–Cheshire Cat

Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart found the situation at hand rather awkward indeed. Well for starters she was in divinations, the class with the silly little crystal balls and such. It wasn't that Alicia was not a believer or anything of the sort, she just thought the teacher was not particularly adequate. The reason being that the woman thought that her tea leaves this morning were telling her a message of Alicia and Tom being able to see more insightful things in all activities that there is in Divinations better, if said classmates were partners.

Absolutely atrocious indeed.

Now Alicia found herself sitting across from the dark - haired boy with a crystal ball in the middle of them. He was giving a very convincing act of being able to see inside the clear ball, Alicia only saw misty clouds floating around inside. Alicia began drumming her nails upon the table with impatience, she watched with satisfaction as Riddle's eyes flickered up to glare at the ghastly noises she was making with just her fingernails. He glanced up to her face with a look of annoyance. She feigned innocence easily cocking her head to the side.

"Something the matter Riddle?" She asked considerately, still drumming her fingers with regularity. He flashed his usual angelic smile matching her own. He moved to rest his face in the palm of his hand that was propped up on the table and gave out an audible sigh.

"Alicia, I thought we were past the last name basis." He inquired listlessly. Alicia nearly rolled her eyes '_is he still stuck on that, he must have really enjoyed his name coming out of my mouth_' She then moved propping both elbows then entangling her fingers together to rest her chin on top.

"Well, you see Riddle I found that when I say your first name I still feel uncomfortable in a sense, I would need to know you better." '_Meaning: I can't stand saying your filthy name.'_

"Well then I hope in good time we will get to know each other exceedingly well." His eyes peeked up with amusement towards another table. Alicia was nearly tempted to turn around to see what was so humorous. But the very person who had put her in this peculiar situation interrupted her.

"I sense you two are in the beyond!" The mad woman appeared very close to her face, Alicia jumped slightly from fright furthering amusing Tom with her reaction.

"Yes Professor, I see that Alicia may have some sort of fearful threat coming her way!" He said with a bit of concern in his voice. Alicia raised her eyebrows with exasperation, '_Really Riddle, I don't scare easy bring it on mudblood_.'

"Oh come now, her future doesn't have such a thing." Professor Brig scoffed off nonchalantly. Leaving Tom and Alicia by themselves once more.

"Oh goodness Tom, are you certain threats are coming to me?" Alicia mocked a sarcastic smile playing on her lips.

"Quite so Alicia dear. But I have no need of a crystal ball to figure it out." He spoke darkly while glancing back up to what had caught his eye before Professor Brig had come to their table. She almost gave in once more to peek behind her but she didn't want to let Riddle have the satisfaction of her curiosity getting the best of her. She could wait until class ended to see who or what he was looking at, of course there was no need for waiting for Oliver's voice interrupted her planning that had been going on very well within her head, and he sounded to be right behind her in the direction the halfblood was looking.

"Hey Riddle, you should really stop looking at me someone might thing you're a queer." Alicia snickered a bit from the comment remembering her thoughts on the first day of school in potions. But she nearly laughed out loud when Riddle's head looked like it would nearly snap off and when he turned his gaze back on her, her laughter internal subsided. Alicia would admit it was a very unsettling gaze one that sent shivers running up her spine. It was then that the class ended and Alicia gladly started out of the classroom Ashmore not so far behind.

"Hey, Alicia um… I was wondering if you wanted to meet sometime later tonight at the Astronomy Tower?" He inquired with a nervous bite on his lower lip and his hands stuffed in his pockets. And how could Alicia refuse he looked absolutely….delicious. Putting a hand on his arm she responded.

"That sounds absolutely delightful. I'll see you then."

Charms wasn't as awkward as divinations had been since Riddle sat a good deal away from her. She praised whatever higher power above that had blessed her for it. In which it was spent in learning several memory charms, but was 'unfortunately' cut short when a charm had gone a little haywire on a '_below – average'_ (as Alicia called them) student. Although Ms. Rhineheart sometimes found it extremely fascinating at how some students had a knack for basically failing everything. It only made her feel absolutely faultless. And such a thought made a genuine smile grace her features as she walked into the Great Hall.

Her smile however faltered when she noticed the perfectly parted slightly wavy dark hair sitting with her friends and buttering them up. (Of course she actually never thought of them as friends more like tampons, extremely useful when needed but super gross when used.) She noticed the slight scuffs in her feet as she tried to slow herself down. Lucinda was the first to notice her presence as she began ushering our 'heroine' over to take a seat. She picked up on the topic quickly he was telling them about the ridiculous notion Professor Brig had on her and Riddle being partners because her tea leaves told her. Everyone seemed extremely intrigued with his words. '_Natural born leader I suppose, fucking prick trying to take my little posse from right under my nose_.' Alicia scowled inwardly but she kept her appearance up fairly well she was beginning to drink her pumpkin juice when the most horrid thing came out of his mouth and she nearly chocked.

"Of course I really shouldn't be complaining, I mean I do quite enjoy Alicia's company if I must say so." He said with so much hidden messages in it that most of the girls seemed as though they would claw her face off if given the moment of opportunity.

"I wish I could say the same Mr. Riddle I just find being in your company ….. Unnerving." Alicia said with politeness after she recovered from her near death experience.

"Riddle are you trying to hog all these fine ladies attention" Black's voice cut in blissfully.

Lucinda giggled girlishly.

"I think the only person you want to pay attention to you my dear brother is Alicia." Lucinda went into another fit of giggles as her brother's face turned beat read at the notion. Alicia deciding to be a bit sadistic decided to play along, causing her face to blush she put of the knuckle of her index finger and turned her head shyly to one side.

"Oh, Alphard is that true?" she asked with innocence causing Alphard to go into a fit of stuttering further amusing his sister. She glanced back at Riddle to see his reaction she nearly dropped the act out of shock he was looking at her so vehemently. Her stomach began to twist in knots as she bore back into his piercing eyes, the conversation the others were having disappeared as her head began pounding under his gaze thoughts of Oliver asking to meet tonight flashed through her mind. His normal smirk turning cold and malicious as Alicia quickly excused herself, heading to herbology hastily feeling the burn of Riddle's stare on her back.

Nighttime soon ensued, with Alicia's date right around the corner or I guess the spiraling staircase that was in front of her. She began calmly trotting up the spiral staircase looking foreword to her little date.

Of course she really should have heeded Riddle's warning.

_X_

As Alicia reached the top of the tower, she knew something was completely odd by Oliver's body language. Extremely rigid as if he's made a decision that even to him sounded ghastly. Alicia cautioned herself as she approached his figure from behind and gently positioned a hand on his shoulder. If possible she felt him harden even more at her touch as he craned his head towards her an unreadable expression in his eyes. She noticed the forced feeling he put into the smile on his face, she mimicked his with her own. Reassuring herself of her own safety by feeling the budge of her wand in her robes.

"Good evening Oliver." She sweetened her voice thickly; Oliver's expression seemed to snap as if realizing she was actually present, which caused displeasure to pool in Alicia's stomach.

"Oh yes, Good evening Alicia dear." He responded finally, as Alicia took her hand back from his shoulder to take his hand, keeping her left hand by her wand.

"Is something wrong Oli-"

"Is there something going on between you and Riddle" Oliver's baritone voice spat Tom's name with disgust. Now as you can imagine Alicia was extremely upset and irritated for 1) Oliver had cut her off in the middle of a sentence and 2) He just had to mention Tom Riddle. But instead of showing her discontent she morphed her face into one of confusion.

"Why ever would you ask that Oliver?" Alicia coaxed '_And why does everyone seem to think there is something going on between me and that git? Absurd._' She felt the blonde's hands caressing her face to lift her chin to have them meet eye to eye. The wound of the thoughts swimming around in his head was evident in his orbs.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, he wants you all to himself." Oliver spoke gravely. Alicia nearly laughed hysterically at the notion of what Oliver was putting out. Riddle's only interest was to out her in front of everybody nothing more nothing less. He found it entertaining and a good passing of his time. But how would Alicia explain this one. '_Oh I know I'll play you're the only one for me card_.' But before Alicia could even begin her little play, Oliver's voice broke in her thoughts.

"I'll have you before anyone else can." She heard him murmur before he plunged his face toward hers in a bruising unexpected kiss. His hands were gripping her upper arms as he pushed her against a pillar trapping her inside. She had never felt so vulnerable as she tried pushing him off. She tried biting his lips as hard as she could attempting to get some sort of an escape, but it seemed to only excite him more as she felt the stiff bulge against her stomach she gasped with disgust, but Oliver thought otherwise.

His right hand began traveling down the length of her petite form to the edge of her school uniform, that's when she felt the warm tears dripping down her face as Oliver began whispering sweet nothings in her ear like he was trying to calm her. She sounded so pathetic begging him to stop, absolutely sickened by herself. Her legs started to feel wobbly and she sunk to the ground with Oliver still upon her. And that's when she felt his index finger brush against her undergarments, she began thrashing against him, but he was so much heavier than her, she put more strength in her being and it started to work because Oliver was now struggling telling her to "Shush" She must have been sobbing by now.

'_MY WAND_!' how could she have forgotten about it when she had been so ready before to use it, she began inching her left hand back towards where her wand resided in her robes as Oliver started suckling on her neck the sensation sending shivers through her spine. She felt salvation when she felt the tip of her wand in her fingers.

"_Expelliarmus_!" She said so steadily it surprised herself, Oliver's body flew back from her she stood up hastily her wand pointed at his form, before he could even recover she muttered another spell.

"_Silencio_. Just so no one can here you scream Oliver dear." She knew just the curse she wanted to inflict upon his person, a devilish smile gracing her features when Oliver tilted his head up with mortification.

"_Crucio_." She spoke with true pleasure, as the Ravenclaw's cringing body upon the ground amused her. Alicia's entertainment was extremely short lived when she heard soft chuckling coming from behind. She lifted the curse quickly as she whipped herself around to face the intruder. She was met with dark eyes protruding on her, his paleness lit under the moonlight in the most attractive way, his perfectly parted curly hair came into view next. It was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle.

His laughter increased as he took in her disoriented appearance and Oliver's ugly form on the ground.

"Riddle," She began shakily, "What are you doing here?" Tom's eyes came back to hers, his malicious smile growing wider. Her whole body went stiff her body was going into shock at being caught doing an unforgiveable, even Alicia had never dared to do one until now, and she was caught red handed, she felt her head become lighter she felt the shaking of her body as her body pretended that it was going to be deathly sick.

"Just making my prefect rounds, of course." He said innocently, his face telling a completely different story. He began inching towards her swiftly as her knees buckled uncomfortably under her weight. A slender muscular arm slithered around her waist to keep her steady, Riddle's face right in hers, his other arm coming up to her face smearing her tear streaks on her reddened cheeks.

"I've finally caught you." He spoke knowingly.

"I have no idea what your talking about Riddle" She reflexively responded knowing full well it would not work anymore. She felt the chortle before she heard it leave his mouth, he bent foreword putting his forehead upon hers, her eyes widened at the closeness he had established.

"Must you keep calling me Riddle, I have a improbable feeling that we are going get so…much closer." She narrowed her eyes as she abruptly pushed him off her, even though he let her.

"How much did you see?" She turned her back to him looking at Oliver who was to weak to get up. His undeniable presence tingled against her back for he had gotten close to her being once more. His right hand moved up her arm centimeters away from her actual arm but the stickling feeling traveled with his hand up to where he grasped a bundle up hair and brought it back to him in a romantic manner, even though this was unquestionably not the setting for such a gesture.

"All of it." He breathed into her hair. Anger coursed through her body giving her more control of her remaining functions, she whipped her body back around to face him ignoring the pain from where he had gripped her hair harshly as she turned. She glared menacingly towards him.

"Are you implying that you saw everything that happened and you did nothing to stop it." Her voice sounded hoarse as she asked. Riddle was still playing with her hair moving it in between fingers looking very nonchalant with his reply, he first let out a deep sigh.

"I thought you more intelligent than how you're sounding. I never implied anything I merely told you straightforwardly that I witnessed everything that transpired." Before Alicia had time to think her hand thrashed toward Tom's face but before it could make contact with any facial skin he had caught her wrist in a bruising grip, he finally looked back into her eyes his expression sinister from the shadows across his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk" He cooed at her like a child. "I would try playing nice, Alicia darling, I could always report you for using an unforgiveable and all they would have to do is check your wand for proof. Now if I was you, I would finish the task at hand." He finished averting his eyes towards Oliver. Alicia tentatively turned toward her victim. She would need him to forget everything that happened. She pointed her wand back at the fallen boy.

"_Obliviate_." She whispered faintly.

"Good Girl." She heard before he muttered a spell she'd never heard before and everything went black.

She awoke in a bed she was pretty sure was not her own, in a room she was not familiar with, with a boy next to her that she knew she would have rather slept with a Weasly instead of him.

"Alicia, I see that you are awake. I'm terribly sorry I had to put you to sleep for you see you were going to go into shock at any moment, and I didn't want to deal with your hysteria."He said unconvincingly as he turned a page in the book Alicia just noticed he was holding. It was obviously a dark arts book but it was in a language she couldn't read. Perhaps Riddle put a concealing charm upon it. And that's when it hit her she bolted straight up in the large bed.

"Merlin! Where is Oliver I need to 'take care' of him did we get him back to his tower! And where are we?" She ended dumbly as she looked at Riddle's face with anxiety waiting for answers. She saw him close his book carefully setting a bookmark at the point he was at he let out a long sigh once more before he spoke.

"We are in the room of requirements Alicia. I also would have very much appreciated a "Thank you Tom for helping me when I was in such a horrible predicament" He spoke as he leaned casually against the bedpost as Alicia quickly jumped out of the bed to get away from his dirty blood. The situation making her feel unpleasant and nauseous

"How about a fuck off." She saw a grimace come across Riddle's face at her foul language. "Because I had everything under control in the situation with Oliver" She started to speak louder her anger rolling off in waves as she made her way towards the door quickly.

"I never knew how uncouth your mouth could be Alicia." He said suggestively, why he did Alicia had no idea but it got her attention for she stopped mid step nearly tripping over herself. She craned her neck back towards the pale boy who was still leaning back against the board though his eyes were fixated on her. She heard the click of a lock coming from the door in front of her.

"Now how about that thank you." He spoke demandingly. '_He wants to play this game I'm down with it.' _Alicia began walking back toward Tom's form swaying her hips from side to side, she cringed inside at how it disgusted her she just wanted to get away from him quickly and have another blistering hot shower to remove his filth from her. She neared to the edge of the bed his eyes looking at her expectantly. She leaned over him making sure to give him a little show of her cleavage.

"Thank you so much _Tom." _She purred knowing the effect of what happened last time she said his name. But she was the one that became tricked as he grabbed the back of her hair and pushed her foreword so that her body fell on top of his and kissed her roughly. She was to shocked to do anything, not by the kiss but the effect it was having on her body, first the tingle started at her lips then it began traveling down her body, so she began resisting which ended up being a bad idea for he pinched her thigh which made her gasp from pain so that his tongue could enter her mouth. She bit his tongue to gain more dominance over the kiss which in turn caused him to bite down on her lip as punishment causing her to whimper, his blood leaving a metallic taste in her mouth as they continued to snog until she abruptly pulled back spiting his saliva onto the floor in disgust, then she swiftly walked towards the door while he laughed at her quick escape. She couldn't wait to brush her gums raw.

_Wonderland had become quite strange, how is one to find her way_

Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart found that avoiding Tom Marvolo Riddle for the next couple of days fairly difficult. For one he was in almost all of her classes since they were advanced students at Hogwarts. Two, he was also a Slytherin, so hiding out in the common room was crossed off the list early along with the library, which used to be her sanctuary from everyone else. Apparently it was his as well. Little rat.

And then there was the situation with Oliver, which was a bit peeving, as he didn't remember what occurred the other night. He couldn't get it through his thick skull that they were not together anymore. She told them she just found each other to different of people to be able to stay in each others company. Apparently that was just to much for him to fathom.

Alicia scowled at the thought as she was stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. But what bothered her greatly was the fact that Tom didn't even seem phased by her avoidance, he wasn't even acting amused by her behavior. In fact he was just acting like he always does, well how he does in front of everyone else.

'_Polite, charming, extremely enti_-' Alicia stopped her thoughts mid word as she realized where her thoughts were heading. Bile built up in her throat as her head suddenly thought it was a phenomenal idea to think of the kiss they had shared.

The feel of his soft full lips against hers, but with a roughness, a want for power and dominance…..

She began blocking out the memory as she felt her body begin to cringe with nausea, all the while she began approaching her potions class, how she was not looking foreword to it.

The brunette found a table quickly and nearly dropped her things on the ground wanting to get rid of them hastily. She recovered quickly of course, before everyone began piling into the classroom. She straitened her posture with ease and gave of a brilliantly bright smile to everyone and waved to those who waved at her first. Lucinda sat down next to her and began filling Alicia in on the latest gossip of what happened to the Weasley girl earlier that day. Even though she did not show her amusement she was extremely pleased internally.

"And then the weasel-

"Good day class!" Professor Slughorn barged in cheerily interrupting Lucinda mid-speech, who then began pouting. The man without delay hustled over to his desk to put all his scrolls and books down. She started twisting her head back to Lucinda for she was starting to talk again when her eyes caught Riddle's once more.

You know that feeling you get when you're sure a person had been already staring at you openly for a large amount of time? The goosebumps that rise to your skin, maybe a slight shiver will run through your body. Well Alicia experienced all of the above. The reaction did not go unnoticed by Lucinda.

"Alicia, are you alright?" Lucinda asked as Alicia's eyes darted back to her. Alicia not wanting to give anything away of her current relationship with Riddle quickly covered up her reaction. Though Lucinda was much more '_annoyingly_' observant than most others, she was a Black after all. Lucinda whipped her head around to where Riddle was sitting and flung her head back to Alicia, her face scrunched up with disgust.

"Don't feel bothered by him, Alicia. He's just a prat, not even worth your time." Lucinda seethed. Alicia gave the slightest of smirks to let Lucinda know that she felt the same way, which gave Black a slight shock at Alicia's reaction but then she smirked deviously with her. Alicia began to tune back into Professor Slughorn's '_most obnoxious rambling'_ as he started to go over the assignment of today's class.

"Now today my bright students!-" he began while rubbing his hands together, and Alicia noticed that he kept peering over at Tom a little too suspiciously.

"We will be partnering up-" Lucinda peeked over at Alicia as she did the same. "But wait! I will be choosing you partners for this little potion assignment." And then that's when she knew, as Slughorn gave a little wink in the direction of the insufferable mudblood, that this was a set up that Riddle put Slughorn up to. Probably talking about how he had a crush on her of some kind to earn favor from Slughorn, who was such a sucker for romance, what would he have planned?

"Alright here is the list

Weasly, Malfoy,

Black, Riddle-" Wait, what? The brunette looked at Riddle who had a bemused smile gracing his features as he saw her confused expression. As the list went on Alicia had no idea what Riddle was up to at all. And she did not like that, not one bit.

"Rhineheart, Potter-" Ugh and now she was with the Potter boy, Lucinda eyed her warily as they began moving their things according to the list. As she sat next to the wild dark haired boy she noticed a bit of a mischief twinkle in his eye. It was no wonder Lucinda had her eye on him even though their families were very close to one another in more ways than one. He was endearing in a more troublesome kind of way.

"How do you do Arthur?" Alicia softly asked him as he visibly got nearer to her as she sat down.

"I'm doing wonderful, now that you're here Alicia dear." He charmingly answered with a handsome genuine smile on his face. His body language open, Alicia could see, his interest in her easily.

"Oh you flatter me." She answered appropriately, knowing full well of Lucinda's feelings for this boy, and most of the whole population of Hogwarts after they were caught snogging at the Three Broomsticks. She knew that becoming a 'boyfriend moocher' was not on her to do list, it would obviously just make her life at Hogwarts all the more thorny, and exasperating.

"Alright now that everyone is settled into their seats with their partners?" Slughorn's voice started slightly raised, clasping his hands loudly.

"Yes? Alright then!" he elevated his arms a bit with excitement. Really what was that exciting about pairing up for potions class? Alicia nearly rolled her eyes, as she observed that Arthur had already made her thoughts an action, for he was well, found that pudgy man most irritating.

"The potion you will be brewing is a strengthening potion!" He seemed extremely enthusiastic about this potion.

"Well this shouldn't be to difficult. I mean, I've got Alicia Rhineheart as my partner, beauty and brains, I like that." She glanced over in time to see him wink in her direction. She let out a breathy laugh at the action as she began to stand up to retrieve ingredients from the cupboard, and basically around the same time Riddle did as well. They were side by side for a few moments before either one decided to actually acknowledge one another. Alicia decided to lose this battle; she had to know what he was up to before it became dangerous for her.

"What sort of diabolical plan have you thought up now Riddle?" She began in an extremely low voice for she didn't want the others to hear the conversation.

"I find that I cannot answer to that name." And here was the name thing again how aggravating.

"Fine then, Tom _dearie." _She added on extra thick, she saw the triumphant smirk cross his features.

"I find myself curious as to why Slughorn seems to be a bit, how I can I say, suspicious about the class partnerships that he assigned. If I remember correctly he seemed most excited about yours." She finished as both Riddle and her reached for some of the pomegranate juice, accidently touching. Bile built in her throat as she wrenched her hand back quickly from the contact. His skin was so chilling.

"Am I not allowed to get better acquainted with one of my classmates?" He asked innocently directing his body towards her, placing the pomegranate juice that he had grabbed and puttting it into the cradle of her arm that was full of ingredients.

"Tom Riddle trying to get to know his classmates better. Doesn't sound that plausible to me." She said with a laugh. He narrowed his eyes with a grin.

"You sound as if you're envious, Alicia." How she felt her blood boil at the statement. How she wished to lash out at him but all she could manage was a disgusted glare before she could calm down to answer.

"You seem to overestimate yourself Tom." She said simply and without looking at his reaction she began back to table where Arthur awaited her readily. She settled everything around their space accordingly before taking her spot.

"That Riddle git can really grate someone's nerves can't he?" Arthur spoke out suddenly, startling Alicia. Had she really been that tense, she began to purposely relax herself and she felt the tension in all her muscles loosen.

"He is just a bit complicated." Alicia replied trying to sound earnest. She heard him laugh, which was a bit too loud as some of the other students turned towards their table.

"That is Alicia Rhineheart for you. Always trying to see the best in people."

'_Indeed'_

X

"Seriously Alicia, he didn't say anything, in fact he was quite charming." '_What the fuck, wasn't she just like me thinking of Riddle less than the dirt beneath our shoes.'_

"Lucinda just the other day you called him a prat, and now you're always around him. I'm just worried about you is all." Alicia feigned concern, well I guess it wasn't feigned she was more concerned about her own well – being ever since Lucinda began praising the mudblood.

"Well yes I thought he was. But after talking with him…I found that he is very kind and gentle." Lucinda answered with a beet red face, which nearly made Alicia gag with disgust. _'HA! Gentle and charming my ass. He is absolutely cruel and difficult. I wonder what he has up his sleeve?'_

"You know I'm here for you Lucinda." Alicia began, "If there is _anything _you wish to speak about, I'm your lady." She finished with a bright smile, which seemed to convince Lucinda that she actually had good intentions, as they continued to walk together down the dimly lit hallway back to their common room.

"But you know, I have to ask, what about you and the Potter boy?" Lucinda's face became even redder if possible and she became extremely flustered

"Oh- oh-umm hehe, me and Arthur? –ahem, we are we're good. You know." The dark haired girl stuttered out. Alicia gave out a small giggle that sounded good –natured Lucinda joined in for the laughter was contagious. That died on Alicia's lips from Lucinda's next words.

"You know Alicia… I really think you should give Tom a chance. I feel if you got to know him better you might actually fancy him." She spoke quietly as if she knew of Alicia's inner rage boiling. There was a pregnant silence as they continued down the stairs towards the dungeons; only the click clack sound of their shoes echoing in the grand room filled their ears.

"Is that so?" She finally spoke as they neared the bottom. Alicia couldn't help but have some of her repulsion in the words, her control slipping. When did she start losing it? Oh right, ever since Riddle began interfering with her life. She stopped on a step in front of Lucinda, she felt her almost bump into her being. Regaining control of her rage contorted features, she turned them into a calming expression and she turned towards the dark haired beauty. Taking a hand and pulling a strand of her chocolate locks behind her left her, glancing up to look Lucinda in the eyes, noticing the other girl's uncomfortable look. Sighing she began speaking once again.

"Perhaps you are right." Lucinda's body visibly relaxed from its tension. Alicia turned back around and began down the stairs once more not trusting herself to say anything more. Hearing Lucinda's steps behind her as if she was an ashamed child.

Everyone in Hogwarts was truly excited for the next Hogsmeade trip coming up. Even Penelope couldn't help but chatter away about it; apparently her and Oliver decided to go to together, which Penelope apologized profusely for even though Alicia could care less. Although she was hoping that the boy would do what he did to her but succeed. The girl was quite annoying and Alicia couldn't remember why she decided to 'befriend' her in the first place. She couldn't very well stop talking to her, others would begin talking, and everything is always different between girls.

She let out a long sigh when she was finally left alone to do her studies in the library, she ignored Riddle's presence not wanting to be around him longer than necessary for she had prefect duty with him once more tonight. Throughout her time in the library she could feel his gaze shift to her form every few minutes sometimes once every couple hours, and each time she couldn't help the tingling shiver that would go up her spine knowing he was staring at her. _'He wants to out me in front of everybody, why exactly, because he finds it enjoyable right? Then why does he feel the need to torture me even if we are alone?'_

She continued to write her charms essay, suppressing her urge to stare back even when she knew he was staring for long periods of times. When she finally began to pack her things she could feel the tension in her shoulders leak out, as she put the books she had away, she knew when he had walked up behind her. Placing his hand on top of hers that currently help one of the charms books she was replacing on the shelf. The same heating sensations racked through her body as he guided her hand to the spot the book belonged. What point was there to these actions? She angrily whipped around only to be met with his eyes, as he was crouched over with a delighted smirk across his face. He had trapped her, his hands now on either side of her body. She glared at him not hiding anything from him anymore, what was the point? He already knew.

"Get out of my way." She seethed quietly. And to her surprise he did, all the while the same mischievous smirk remained on his face.

"Fine, fine I'll see you later tonight." He spoke knowingly as he made his way back to his table nonchalantly. Alicia quickly put up the rest of the books that she had taken out and briskly walked out the library wishing to be left alone, to be away from HIM.


	4. Chapter 4 Not a good day

Chapter 4

It was all to soon when night began to set into the sky, the moon high above the castle. Once more the echoing of shoes on the castle floor hung in the air as Alicia Rhineheart and Tom Riddle made their rounds. Neither had spoken, both at an appropriate distance, and it was driving Alicia mad with anxiety.

"What did you talk about with Lucinda?" She demanded finally breaking the ice. His body jerked with a laugh as he stopped to control it. She felt her anger rise as he was not taking her seriously.

"It's delectable whenever you try to order me around Alicia dear." He said avoiding her demand, his laughter still on his lips.

"How you dare mock me!" She screeched. Tom's pale face looked back at her daringly as she stared back with an infuriated expression, her body hot from it. He started to move toward her. She stood in her place too stubborn to back down from his advancement. His right hand went to grab a strand of her hair, one of his favorite gestures he did to her she noticed. Before he could get any closer she slapped the hand away harshly.

"Don't touch me with your filthy Mudblood hands." She ordered. She had never seen Tom Riddle's expressions look so real. His face looked ugly with fury; in fact Alicia didn't know a word to describe how he looked. All she knew is that she was definitely not ready for his next actions. She registered what was happening once she felt the burning pain on the roots of her hair, as he pulled her towards a wall slamming her against its hard surface. He gripped her hair in the back with one hand pulling down so that her neck was craned up to see his dark eyes. She knew where his other hand was once she couldn't breathe from the constriction on her throat. His legs in between hers so she couldn't kick around, her hands pushing on his chest hoping for escape.

"You want to say that to me again, Alicia darling" He whispered viciously in her ear, his breath causing goose bumps. She could only whimper in response, she could barely breathe.

"You know, when I kissed you, you didn't seem that displeased by the action. In fact I thought you enjoyed it a bit. Hmmm you wish to try again? Only if you insist." His whispers danced along her skin, she tried to hit him but he used the hand that was previously on her throat to hold them. His grip within her hair tightened as he trailed small butterfly kisses on her collarbone and neck. Se could only breathe heavily having required sweet air back into her lungs, coughing harshly as well.

"Get off me you mudblood." She ordered once more feeling daring. The sharp pain that came next made her let out a scream, which Riddle covered with his hand over her mouth. He had next bitten into her neck ruthlessly, she could feel the blood rushing to the spot as she slumped down in pain, her legs no longer giving support. Alicia felt his wet tongue trace over the wound and her body recoiled with disgust. He suddenly let out an airy laugh,

"If I recall, weren't you in a similar predicament recently? And why have you not done to me what you did to him?" She already knew the answer smiling behind his hand, he lifted it half expecting no reply and surprised by her expression.

"Why would I use magic on someone unworthy of it?" He went to attack her again but with one of her free hands she punched him straight in the gut, using this chance to escape she got up and ran. She knew he was chasing after her, his footsteps gaining on her. She pulled her wand out and threw a curse behind her not really aiming; he did the same towards her. Her heart pumped adrenaline through her veins, her legs burned, suddenly she felt her feet get tangled and she was heading for the ground. Her knees landed first her right gave a sickening crack, pain scorched through. She tried to keep moving looking back to see a ball and chain wrapped around her feet. Alicia rolled onto her back her breathing erratic while Riddle approached her coolly. He looked down at her disfigured right knee and brought a foot to rest on it, she let out a loud groan from the throbbing pain. A sort of small relief came when he lifted his foot from her knee but it was short lived when he mounted her pulling on her hair once more to keep her head immobilized. She felt so tired.

"What happened to me not being worthy of magic?" He spat with venom. Her only response was her heavy breathing her body felt tingly with pain moving just hurt. He lowered his face to hers until the tips of their noses touched.

"Someday soon you won't be able to order me around Alicia, it will be I, and you wont be able to say no." he spoke with a sort of excitement, with a malicious smile painted on his face. He lowered down more to Alicia's already parted red lips, he went for the bottom one catching it between his lips he sucked on it sensually before he nipped into it causing Alicia to wince and to let out a squeak of pain. He had drawn blood, and it oozed down her chin. He lifted his head back up to inspect her. She looked marvelously disheveled. Her red parted lips with the bottom one swollen with blood dripping, her neck had a large bite mark that had torn some skin, her chest still heaved trying to get air into her lungs, and her uniform had come to be a mess from their endeavors. Here he was Tom Marvolo Riddle with the absolutely ravishing, powerful, and pureblood Alice Evelyn Rhineheart beneath him, unable to do anything, her fate was in his hands. It made him absolutely giddy. He leaned back only to see a sharp gasp come from her lips. He had nearly forgotten her about her knee. He lifted himself off of her body, looking down on her broken body. How humiliated she must feel.

"I guess I should heal you up before we head back. Yes?" She looked at him with weary eyes that still held fire in them.

She was surprised when Tom picked her up muggle style, she shouldn't have been. He carried her all the way up to the room of Requirements. It felt like eternity for every jerk he made it brought agony to her body. She couldn't believe he had done this to her. He would pay. _"Fucking orphan mudblood'_ she thought angrily as they approached the wall where the door would appear. He walked past it three times thinking of everything he wanted and then entered when the entrance appeared. Inside was just a plain room with a table and a small bed. He sat her down on the table, his warmth gone. He started with her knee, with an easy flick of his wand the kneecap moved back in place causing Alicia to yelp out in pain a the unexpectedness.

"Holy shit! Oh my Merlin, that fucking hurt! You should have warned me!" She screamed out finally able to let words spill out of her mouth. He just looked at her indifferently still inspecting her knee making sure he had healed it correctly. His fingertips now tickled the same kneecap he had damaged causing Alicia to twitch. Tom noticed the reaction and let his hand rest on it while picking himself up to fix her neck wound. Her pulse quickened as he started intensely at her neck, with another flick she felt her neck wound close up. Tom was a little cheerless to see it go, for he was fairly proud of what he had done. Next he wiped the excess blood from her chin his fingers traced along her bottom lip causing the tear to sting. Alicia gasped once more from it. Tom's eyes shifted to her own blue ones the same intensity was in them as he observed her. While doing so he once more wordlessly flicked his wand and she could feel the rip close and before she could react he pulled her in a kiss.

This one was hot and wet; she didn't know how to react. All she knew was that it felt mind - boggling and that her body was heating up. He pushed down on the table to mounted her once more for the night, clinging to her. Why was she doing this? She didn't know anymore, she couldn't think with him touching her like this. Was he a mudblood? Did it matter in the heat of things at the moment? It should. All Alicia knew was that she could no longer deny that her body was attracted to Tom. And it made her oddly excited and a bit nauseous. He suddenly pulled away breathing heavy like she was.

"Don't forget what I said, you won't be able to say no. You are to be mine." He whispered against her skin once more causing those damn shiver to trail up her body. Before she could retort he got off the table and pulled her roughly with him. With his hand wrapped around her wrist he pulled her out of the Room of Requirements and they started their journey back to the other prefects. Alicia didn't know what to make of what just happened. She knew she felt like she might vomit from her realization about her body's reaction to Tom's.

The Hogsmeade trip had come and gone, and Lucinda walked towards an exclusive part of Hogwarts. She made another turn and she was face with the dark haired pale boy that had asked for her.

"Tom?" She called out softly. He turned towards her with a smile that deceived.

"Oh there you are Lucinda I was getting worried that you might not come." He made to give an act of relief while he fiddled with the small box in his front pocket.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I'm late I got held up with Alicia. She was asking questions again about you." She said with a blush of embarrassment. Tom made his eyes look wide with hope.

"Was she really? That makes me so ecstatic." He was acting like a schoolboy in love. He pulled out what was in his pocket.

"Oh is that what you wanted me to give her?" Lucinda questioned anxious to see what was inside. Tom made to look at it lovingly before handing it over to Lucinda making a slightly sad expression as well.

"Yes it is. You see I'm afraid she wouldn't accept it from me. But if it is from you I'm sure she would wear it." Lucinda let out a small squeal of excitement as she opened the box to see what was inside. What lay in the box was a gold octagonal pendant with engraving of ovals in the middle resting on a long gold chain. She closed the box with a large smile on her face.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Lucinda said bidding Tom Riddle farewell.

Of course she didn't see the dark triumphant look he was showing as she turned to leave.

"Oh I'm sure she won't have a say in the matter."

X

Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart stalked through the halls of Hogwarts her brown ringlet's fluttering behind her. And if Alicia wasn't Alicia she would have been wearing an ugly scowl on her face but since Alicia is Alicia her scowl was replaced with a pleasing expression, twinkling eyes, wide smile no bags under her eyes even from her lack of sleep. Overall Alicia was keeping her appearance up.

The pendant resting between her bosoms weighed heavily, dark magic seeping from it. At first she hadn't even thought anything of it when Lucinda gave it to her. It was a beautiful necklace and it was free so of course she had accepted it, but once she had clasped the necklace around her neck she had felt a hint of the magic in the pendant. She had brushed it off for a short while until she started to put the pieces together.

Lucinda hadn't told her where she had gotten it and when questioned the girl became a stuttering mess, also the praise the black haired girl had been giving Riddle recently was what made the threatening magic in the pendant become much more suspicious. Now don't get the wrong idea Alicia is a very bright girl and coming from her pureblood background made the detection of the magic much more painless, however had she been anyone else say a mudblood she wouldn't have even noticed the aura. Whoever actually gave this pendant to her '_Riddle' _was hoping she wouldn't have noticed.

Now I know what you are thinking why didn't Alicia just take it off? To answer this question she tried. The burning sensation that action caused made her attempts futile. She wanted to scream and cry, cast hexes left and right, because whatever this necklace was cursed to do, her body trembled against her will. She didn't want to admit it not even to herself that the unknowingness frightened her. She had no idea what Riddle had planned for this necklace, but she knew from experience that it obviously wouldn't be excellent.

She thought to try her luck in the school library. She spent hours looking in books on charms, even though she already knew her answer would most definitely be in the restricted section because she wasn't looking for a charm but a curse and a possibly extremely dangerous one by the aura she could detect.

Hadn't she stumbled upon Riddle in the common room that one night reading a book from the section? She closed her current book as she turned her head towards the area thoughtfully. '_Yes, I remember he had a book of potions from the restricted section. He said that Professor Slughorn gave him permission_.' She placed the book on top of the stacks of the other books she had surrounding her in her current hidden spot on the floor. '_I need a justification to get in there…or I could slip in somehow._' She observed the gate that prevented students to access the vicinity. '_But do I really want to risk getting caught. It would fuck my reputation.' _She thought to herself. She really wouldn't want to have to deal with everyone else's questions as to why she snuck into the restricted section. Besides she was fairly certain she would be able to find a teacher that would allow her into the area, she was a top ranking student after all, she recalled smugly.

Making sure to place all the books she had collected back in their original spots she began to make her way out of library and towards her DADA class. '_This should be quite easy._' How wrong could she be.

"I'm sorry Miss Rhineheart but I do not find your reasoning adequate enough for me to allow you into the restricted section. I mean curses on necklaces that's dangerous stuff." Professor Lugwig responded with his high - pitched '_obnoxious'_ voice. Alicia had a hard time covering up her surprise

"I'm not quite sure I understand Professor. I'm one of your top ranking students in your class, and I thought you would support me in my research." Her voice quivered to her embarrassment. Her hands clasped together in her front gripped each other painfully her throat tightened up as she held back her tears of anger and disdain. Lugwig looked towards her with a sigh and took off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose looking for an answer.

"Miss Rhineheart, it's not that I don't admire your curiosity, and ambition to learn more. The subject that you want to research is far to dangerous for my liking, there are many curses and charms that one can put on a necklace that can be fatal and I would rather not have any of that information get out." He slowly as if he was speaking to a child.

Before she did something she would regret Alicia bid her professor farewell and briskly walked out of his office holding back her furious tears. '_How the fuck did Riddle get permission to go into the restricted section for a book on cursing jewelry?_' She paused in the middle of an empty hallway her tears broke though and slid down her face, she quickly wiped them with her sleeve. '_Perhaps he didn't get permission for it._' Her mind lit up with an idea. '_And maybe he still has the book_.' Now all she had to do is figure out where he might have hidden it. With newly found confidence she began her descent to the Slytherin dormitories. She wasn't surprised to find Riddle in his favorite chair reading yet another book she knew was in the restricted section. '_How does he keep getting these books?_' She approached him while fiddling with the pendant around her neck. He glanced up at her when she came close enough to him, his eyes gleaming as they rested on the pendant.

"What a charming little necklace you've got there Alicia dear. It really becomes you." He initiated, slowly closing the book he had in his hands. Alicia slightly deflated when she noticed it was just another potions book. Alicia slightly gripped her necklace and looked at it nonchalantly.

"Oh this thing? Lucinda gave it to me as a gift for our friendship. How courteous of her don't you think." She responded cocking her head to the side.

"How thoughtful of her." He said with a teeth-showing smile. His demeanor changed as he began again.

"I was hoping you could meet me in the Room of Requirements later tonight." He said with a knowing glint in his eyes. Alicia scoffed at his demand.

"I'm terribly sorry Riddle, but I have other matters to attend to." And with that she parted ways with him heading to the girl's dormitories. If only she had stayed a bit longer to hear Riddle's final words for her.

It wasn't even 10 minutes later when Alicia drew herself a bath, she desperately felt the need to bathe, to wash away all of the negativity of the day. It would also be a quiet place to think of a plan to get into Tom's room to see if he still had the books on her necklace. Fully undressed She placed her hand in the water to test the temperature, the pendant swinging back and forth on her neck, before she decided to submerge the rest of her body within the water. She wasn't in the water for very long before she felt a strange tugging sensation…around her neck. Before she could fully react and get out of the tub the pendants magic came alive and dragged her underwater.

She gripped the necklace despite the burning sensation it caused on the palm of her hands. She thrashed about trying to reach the surface of the water to get sweet air back into her lungs.

The first gulp of water stung the most.

What was it that her mother once told her _'It only takes three inches of water to drown.' _She recalled as her body tried to take in air once more when it was only water.

She barely registered the large hands that gripped her and ripped her out of the water's hold. Then a pressure was on her chest as a male voice chanted something she couldn't make out through the haze. When suddenly she lurched to the side vomiting up all the water and contents of food she had eaten.

A wheezing noise came into her ears as her raw throat took in air desperately. She rested her forehead on the bathroom floor as she coughed and inhaled, the person above her fully forgotten until said person's hand began tracing where her spine was. Her wet hair was gripped tightly and she was pulled back to look back into Tom Riddle's eyes. He looked at her like nothing had transpired, she would have yelled or screamed at him instead fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. She was too tired to fight in fact she was thankful to the point that she was revolted with herself. His other hand traced from above her womanhood up her stomach over one breast till it landed on the pendant that had nearly taken her life.

"It's truly fascinating that even a powerful witch as yourself can be so human." He spoke softly as he rested his forehead against hers his right hand still tightly gripped in her hair he moved his left hand from the pendant to rest on her cheeks wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"shh, shh, shh, don't worry little one. I'm not going to let you die." He began using a tone that almost sounded caring, as another sob racked through her throat. Was she always this pathetic?

"You just have to do as I say and an experience like that will never happen again. Do you understand?" He spoke while his hand caressed her cheek, She couldn't respond it was so hard to get control over her body. And that didn't sit to well with Riddle. His hand gripped her hair even tighter and she let out a yelp and a hand of hers that she didn't even know had been gripping Tom's wet uniform went to his right hand in her hair.

"I asked you a question Alicia darling." His demeanor darkened. So she did what she could she nodded her head furiously.

"Good girl." He praised and he threw her naked form on the ground violently and he walked out leaving her alone so she could quietly despise herself.

X

It was starting to show, and Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart knew it was. Her appearance was starting to slacken ever since she found out that she had a death trap hanging around her neck. Her hair was not nearly perfect which is why she had thrown it up into a messy bun, the bags under her eyes were becoming so dark even magic couldn't do much to help. People were noticing. Lucinda felt the need to fuss over her more than necessary. I guess she finally figured out what the pendant was doing after Riddle brushed her off his plate. And Riddle, he was much more smug than he was before, he was taking pride in her appearance knowing how much he was affecting her.

As she walked down the hallway to the dining hall she turned her head slightly so she could gaze out the windows throughout the hallway watching as the first snow fell from the cloudy sky, Lucinda trailing behind her like a wounded puppy. _'Just wait till I get this off Tom, there will be hell to pay._' She thought to herself as a smirk came upon her features.

Whatever Lucinda was babbling about quieted as she saw the malicious look on Alicia's face her azure eyes holding so much fire that it was extremely frightening. Lucinda had always suspected that Alicia wasn't always as honest as she had made herself out to be but she had never known the extent of how she really was. This Alicia that seemed to be coming out more and more since the beginning of the year, both awed her and terrified her at the same time. Even though the petite Brunette seemed so much more exhausted she held so much fire in her being now she didn't seem as indifferent as before. Whatever Riddle was doing was excellent for her and absolutely horrible as well.

"Lucinda?" Alicia's sweet cold voice rang through the hallways. The dark haired girl felt a chill go down her spine. She noticed that it was hard to get her voice to work as it had tightened up, Lucinda had always been wary of Alicia's moods but now the petite girl terrified her to the point that it made her throat constrict.

"Yes?" She finally strained out quietly. Both girls stood still Lucinda's body stiff with anxiety while Alicia was uncomfortably calm. Alicia looked towards Lucinda a smile on her face.

"I must apologize in advance, as I have a previous engagement, so I will not be able to go with you to lunch today." Alicia said venomously sweet as she swept back a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. Lucinda felt her muscles release from their horror, before Lucinda could muster up a response Alicia was already a distance away down the hallway her lithe body walking gracefully.

As for Alicia's previous engagement, which she was really not looking foreword to, was with the Half blood. Tom had demanded she meet him in the room of requirements today. What for? She didn't really care she just didn't want to be strangled by the beautiful pendant around her neck. Her hand went subconsciously to the necklace to fiddle with it the scowl evident on her face as she made her way to the 7th floor of Hogwarts. _'He better make this fucking quick.' _She made her way towards the blank wall in front of her and then began her chant in her mind for the room to hear. _"Take me to where Riddle is, take me to where Riddle is, take me to where Riddle is.' _She thought walking back and forth until the door appeared before her. Her sweaty palms reached out to open the grand doors willing herself to stay calm as her heart pumped away in her chest rapidly. The last time she had really been alone with him was when she was stark naked chocking on air, and he had enjoyed her suffering. She finally opened the doors, peering in she saw Tom's strong tall form ahead of her, a long lean hand behind his back fiddling with a ring while he held a book open with the other. She walked in all the way the doors behind her closing by themselves, probably the work of the boy in front of her. She stood there for what seemed to be forever her heart beating quicker with anxiety. When did he start affecting her in such a way? She heard him sigh loudly an exasperated sound as he continued to read while he made his way to a chair within the room. He elegantly placed himself in the chair a finger waving her towards him. Her body flamed with irritation, was he truly beckoning her towards him like she was a bitch? She stood her ground stubbornly an eyebrow raised with obstinacy her arms crossed over her chest, a scoff came forth from her mouth.

Riddle's dark eyes quickly glanced up at her nonchalantly. The burning came on her suddenly a quick yelp sounded before it disappeared just as quickly. She looked back at Tom her breathing stopped. His eyes were narrowed dangerously his mouth in a stern line his face obviously showing his infuriating annoyance, his hand now rested on the arm chair was pale white with his grip, he was holding back she observed. What else could he make the necklace do to her?

"Do you have a mental deficiency? Or are you just plain dense? Because I'm sure I made myself clear on what I wanted you to do. **Come** **here**." His voice sounded rough with his rage. The dull burn of the necklace still there a reminder that her life was in his hands. She looked away from him like an ashamed child her legs moving on their own bringing her closer to him. Her face tense with her hate, his presence was now in front of her but she refused to look at him, one of his hands traced up one of her balled fists the tingling proving he hadn't even touched her yet he then took one of the fists and he opened the palm bringing it to his lips he didn't kiss it he just had his lips pressed against her upturned palm.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" His voice broke through her ears. She could feel her faced redden with anger.

"Of course it was hard, why would I want to be near filth." She said more calmly then she felt, as she looked him in the eyes once again. The yank he gave her arm was painful to say the least he had her legs placed on either side so that she was straddling him his grip on her arm bruising as his book was forgotten in his other hand that now gripped her chin in a grip that she couldn't get out of. She felt his chuckle before she heard it.

"Oh Alicia dear, you seem to think that I don't like this fight you're giving me. You see that would be too boring for me." He turned her head to the side so he could travel his lips against her jaw causing goosebumps to travel all over her body, she thought she might be sick.

"This fire you have in you makes me want to ravish you," His hand let go of her arm, she thought of escape but her body trembled under his touch as he made her grind her hips against a hardness she wasn't aware of before, her body heated with nausea. _'Is he seriously turned on right now? Oh Merlin he's a sadist isn't he.'_

"But you should really learn to not test my patience." He spat, they sat there in silence for a moment, and he was obviously waiting for a response from her his lips still tracing her jaw line giving small kisses here and there. She willed herself to calm down.

"Yes, of course Tom." She strained out, she felt him smile against her skin and then he sighed contently sending his breath across her skin causing another chill to go down her spine. The thumb on her face was now gently rubbing her as he slowly turned her head to face him again her breathing labored. He placed his forehead against hers his thumb now positioned to trace her lips as he gazed at them, his other hand now inching its way up her uniform skirt to rest on her bottom. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as he inched his lips to rest on top of hers once again just resting.

"You have no idea what your magic does to me do you?" He spoke against her breathily_. 'My magic? What about it?' _He acted as if he was breathing her in, her essence. Why hadn't she pushed herself off of him already, she felt the pendant react once again but it wasn't a burning that was meant to wound her it burned with a warmth. The she felt it in the pit of her stomach. Tom had inserted some of his magic in her and what a wonder it was. It was powerful, but dark and sinister, extremely tempting his magic felt invincible.

She wanted to feel more.

"You intoxicate me." He whispered and as if he could read her mind he bit her lip for entrance and when she applied his magic exploded within her. It was as if it was traveling within every cell in her body, his magic was calling to her beckoning her closer to him so she pressed her body further into him.

Was this what he meant? Is this what he felt when she was around? Her hands were in his dark hair small mewls and moans were escaping her mouth. His hands were all over her she didn't know how to feel she just wanted to feel his magic more and more, she could feel the magic swirling around them encouraging them. She felt when Tom began to concentrate his magic in a spot that she felt in the pit of her stomach once again but this was different. It was not like anything she had ever felt. Her panties were beginning to dampen, as she was sure Tom already knew as he had been grinding his hardness against her. He released her mouth and began trailing down her neck so that he could hear her mewls and gasps; they were music to his ears. Her head was thrown back her bun now non-existent as her wild hair was now released. He began to intensify where he had contained his magic knowing what he was doing to her. Her moans turned louder and louder she rocked her hips without meaning to causing a groan to come forth from Tom's mouth her magic swirled within him uncontrolled. He finally allowed her to go over the edge, her moans turned to screams as her body spasmed against him her hands gripped in his hair. He sucked on her neck his hand had sneaked up her shirt and under her bra her body was trembling with the after math his magic continued to send tremors through her body he could feel her wetness through his trousers.

Her breathing came out in short breaths. Did she, did she just orgasm? She had no idea, she had never had one before but how could she have one with just magic. How did he know how to do that? He Hmm'd against her skin clearly pleased with himself. She then felt his hand on one of her breasts she quickly moved to remove his hand from her body but he beat her to it

"As much as I enjoyed that my dear it was not why I called you here." His deep voice rounded off the now silent walls. Alicia clearly disgusted with herself tried to remove herself from his lap but his tight grip kept her in place.

"I was under the impression you had enjoyed yourself." He reached one hand down between her legs she went to stop him knowing what he'd find he used wordless magic to bind her hands together. She whimpered.

"No, no, no, no, please don't." She sounded pathetic. She felt his hand go through her under garments to her pink folds just dipping his finger in quickly he brought his hand back out that was clearly glistening with her juices.

"See, you can't hide it from me, little one." And then he put the finger in his mouth and sucked on it. She gasped.

"How entirely inappropriate Riddle." She glared as he smiled and acted like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. She wanted to curse him but even the thoughts provoked the pendant to burn nastily. She could do nothing to stop him even though she wanted to so badly. Without warning he shoved her off his lap and stood up quickly he walked over to the stack of books that were settled on a table his finger still lingering in his mouth as she growled.

"I am not some whore that you can throw around Riddle!" She yelled defiantly, picking herself up off the ground. He seemed to ignore her as he removed a thick book from the stack.

"Did you hear me Tom!" She demanded stomping her foot onto the ground like a child for good measure. He turned around bringing the book with him and he gave it as an offering to her, his dark eyes locking with her Blue his indifferent hers alive with her rage. She reached for it truly curious as to what book he was handing her, putting her anger away for a moment to glance at the title.

_**A Theory:**_

_**Magic And How It Can Affect A Person's Body.**_

"What is this?" She inquired flipping through the book's pages finding anatomy maps and such through its pages.

"This is what you had a taste of today." He said simply, sparking a tingle in her womanhood as she remembered the feeling.

"I want you to read this book Alicia. It will teach you how you could use your own magic as a tool for healing but also to kill." He spoke to her like a teacher. **KILL**, no matter how annoyed and how much she wished to do so, Alicia wasn't sure she could learn how to actually accomplish it without the killing curse. She didn't want to end up in Azkaban putting shame on her family name. She peered back up at him his eyes had softened considerably.

"You have potential my dear sweet Alicia. Let yourself come out, be true to yourself. I think you'll find what this book entails to be extremely interesting." His voice darkened and became breathy, as he had gotten nearer to her. Her eyes widened, what the fuck did he want her to become?

"And why should I do what you ask Tom? You are obviously not my favorite person if I had a choice I wouldn't even be present at the moment to have this conversation with you. Why am I here Tom? What do you want?" She made her eyes leveled with his once more. He just simply smiled putting his hand on her cheek; his eyes were cold and calculated not matching his gesture towards her.

"Just do as I ask." His voice sounded so hollow so cold she didn't dare to voice her opposition. He came closer to her once again his lips resting on hers again their eyes locked together still.

"You're mine remember."

Continue this.


	5. Chapter 5 Lessons

Chapter 5

The book weighed heavily in her bag; she couldn't get her mind off of it. Alicia continued to be stubborn and not drink in the words in the pages she felt positively starved for the knowledge within it. Regardless of that, she would not allow Tom the satisfaction that he had indeed peaked her curiosity and had awakened the bookworm within her.

Using wandless magic to do almost limitless things is preposterous, right? Alicia thought so and she remained closed minded as she nearly scoffed at the ridiculousness of the notion. Her mind continued to be more and more conscious of the book's lingering presence. With Lucinda tiptoeing quietly close behind, Alicia entered the great hall for the beginning of the day's breakfast. Alicia sat down away from everyone and without looking; she knew she had caused a couple heads to turn towards her. Lucinda still attached, sat across from her keeping quiet like she knew she should.

Of course the real question wasn't whether or not she should read the book, but rather how she was going to get out of this outlandish relationship she had formed with Riddle; if you could even call it a "relationship". While thinking, Alicia played with the food on her plate. Her blank gaze was not at anything in particularl, which caused the black haired girl to squirm. She reasoned that childish pranks were way out of the question, they would not get the job done and combining her power with the other slytherins wouldn't help either. They were either too afraid of him or didn't see what was hidden underneath his faultless smile.

"Cowards," she remarked under her breath. I mean besides killing him she had no other options and she of course could not do that either; she couldn't right? It wasn't something you should do, but not something you cannot do. She took a sharp intake of air as she came to her epiphany. She resolved that yes, she could kill him but, obviously in the shadows so no one would ever suspect it was her! The idea was absolutely brilliant; why had she taken so long to come to this conclusion? Not only does she rid herself of her own problems, she rids the world of the filth that called himself Tom Riddle.

"Um, Alicia, are you okay? I mean you've barely eaten anything." Lucinda's melodic voice penetrated her ears delightfully in Alicia's state of euphoria.

"Lucinda aren't you a sweetheart worrying about my well being," She reached foreword with her free hand to rest on top of Lucinda's shaking one. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Instead of being comforted by these words Lucinda felt more terrified when she noticed Alicia's toothy grin.

Alicia's mind turned to her plan; she would need to know her prey like the back of her hand. She walked into morning potions class with the dark haired girl, once again shadowing her, and the rest of the class filling in as well. She began setting up her station when she saw the large form of Slughorn approach her.

"Miss Rhineheart I feel you and Riddle should partner together on this particular brew." She looked up at her professor reluctantly, her nostrils flaring with anger. She was about to disagree with him politely, when she thought of her newfound goal. Grimacing from the suggestive wink the old man gave her she grinned.

"Of course Professor, I mean you would know best above all," she laid it on thick. Gathering her supplies she made her way over to Riddle's table and seeing that his cauldron was already set up, she put hers away, knowing she wouldn't need it.

"I believe Slughorn may have the wrong idea about us Riddle. He seems entirely too infatuated with the idea of us being together." Alicia whispered adding a girly giggle for good measure, knowing it would make him irritated. Yet, he made no reaction when he looked at her.

"Putting two brilliant minds together. I think I can understand where he is coming from." He said charmingly, she nearly snarled. Alicia drowned out the large man's voice as he went over the potion they were creating. Taking every chance to glance over at Tom's tall form. He was writing notes like the perfect little student he liked to pretend to be. His hands looked smooth and his cuticles and nails were cut flawlessly. Alicia noticed with surprise that Riddle was left handed as she observed the way the quill's feather moved back an forth meticulously. Making her way upward she saw the thin line of his lips that had a slight rosy tint to them. His lips appeared to be almost in feminine fashion and she observed a nervous habit of faintly biting his lower lip. Her petite body was betraying her as she felt her heart begin to beat faster; much to her disgust. How long had she been staring? She had no idea but she continued anyway. His dark eyes were focused intensely on the lesson, while every once in awhile glancing down. She realized she didn't even know the shade of his eyes, not like she should care, she snapped at herself internally. His eyes shifted over to her dispassionately and she quickly looked away.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked innocently enough. She could hear the smile behind the words mocking her.

'_Just some mudblood_.' She thought viciously.

Riddle then left abruptly to get the supplies they would need. Alicia then took this opportunity to look up at the board. She also took this time to '_accidently_' knock over Tom's bag that was resting on the floor hoping she'd find something useful. Her body visibly deflated as she noticed that the contents inside were of no use to her, no restricted books that she hoped to prowl upon. She did however see something almost entirely too strange, a little black diary.

The laughter racked through her body and she covered her mouth to keep it all within. Tom Riddle owned a diary another bout of giggles came forth, for a man who oozed the ideal of masculinity and power, a diary was so…effeminate. Hearing the heavy footsteps of Tom returning she quickly regained her composure, she practically jumped when he all but slammed the ingredients on the table. He gave her a glare that chilled her to the bone. What had she done? All she did was knock over his book bag.

She looked away unable to keep the eye contact but she felt his gaze still on her chillingly, the shuffling noise of the contents returning to his bag. Her breathing began to speed up, why was she so frightened? Her heart felt like it might implode out of her chest, her body went into a cold sweat. His right hand was suddenly upon her left knee giving the pretense that he was using the part of her body to lift himself up. An entirely too uncomfortable heating sensation swept through her system causing her to feel light headed bracing herself with her hands on the table and that's when it began, she bit her tongue to keep this incident to herself as it felt like a furnace had been let loose on her knee almost as if someone had poured gasoline on it; only that single body part and lit it up with an incantation. Putting her head down on the table she looked at Riddle who was still on the ground watching her so vehemently she gripped the tables until her knuckles were white and her fingers went numb, her nails cracking the table. Unshed tears prickled at her eyes as she held them back not wanting to give him the satisfaction. They locked gazes once more and he smirked at her violently.

Alicia couldn't comprehend the interaction between her and Tom had only lasted at the longest a couple of seconds. She deduced, whatever was in that little black book must be of extreme value. Sickened with herself at the thought that she had even noted that she finally discerned the color of his eyes. They were a deep emerald hue nearly sinful, villainous they were absolutely wicked.

Alicia was coming to terms with the fact that she had many books she needed to get from Tom and the one she had already received from him was not what she had in mind. However, with her new scheme the information within the book may help her, and she was already curious about its contents. Especially after that display of wish-magic Tom had displayed during potions. She scowled openly as she was now alone within her sanctuary, the library.

'_Who does he think he is? Torturing me in front of the entire potions class he just knew I wouldn't make a scene from it! I swear on Salazar's grave that I will turn your insides, inside out and get rid of your filthy blood from this noble house once and for all.' _Eagerly as well as reluctantly she fetched the thick book from her bag. Feeling the worn texture of the book before opening its pages to the beginning.

X

Sweet Salazar she could not wrap her head around this concept. Her hands were scrunched in her hair, her brows furrowed in concentration and confusion. This book basically said she could heal most wounds, cut off someone's air supply just by constricting the throat with her own magic. This book went even as far to suggest that you could fly without the assistance of a broom, which just went against the laws of magic. Was this some sort of trick? Was Riddle trying to make a fool of her? But even if that was the case, how could she explain what Tom did to her in the Room of Requirements, and what he did this morning in potions? Her head began to pound as a headache formed in her temples. She began a circular massage with her index fingers on both temples.

Maybe just maybe she could put this theory to a test, the book basically said sending out your magic was like sending out energy. You could even feel things around you in the dark, perhaps she could send her magic out like a wave, or perhaps like a vibration to feel what was around her, who was around her. Looking towards the ground skeptically she tentatively took her right hand from her temple and slowly brought it towards the ground. Feeling the texture of the wooden floor she sat upon in the corner of her secluded area in the library. She needed to hurry with this ridiculousness; her free period was about to end. She let out another shuddering breath and-

"Alicia?" a rich voice inquired. She flushed with embarrassment as she slowly turned her head and looked up at the face of Cygnus Black.

'_Well Fuck_.' She quickly charmed the book non - verbally into an Ancient Runes text, he'd be non the wiser. Alicia decided to keep the image of a flustered school - girl in Cygnus's presence.

"Cygnus! Oh my- I – this is so- so embarrassing." She stuttered out smoothly her face retaining the redness that had already occupied it. She celebrated internally as Cygnus himself became nervously excited. She began trying to fix her appearance. She started with her hair knowing that the dark haired boy hovering near her would take this chance to get closer to her and sit down next to her.

"Here let me help you." He whispered softly, his rough large hands went to work on her untamable hair. The house of Black was definitely a place she should strive to be in. Always the snake she would slither her way wherever she wished to be. Perhaps she could send her energy into the young boy, whether she used wish magic or not he would get flustered and possibly aroused. Trying to do what Riddle did to her was out of the question, she wouldn't want any rousing suspicion on the magic she was using on Cygnus. He was much to valuable to drive a wall between. Her thoughts continuing as she felt him bring back a strand of hair behind her ear, his touch lingering longer than expected, his breathing louder in the quiet of the library. She brought her left hand up to his before he took his away from her face. As she expected his face turned a deep red color, he looked like he was about to speak but Alicia sent him a smoldering look that quickly shut him up. He couldn't really complain could he, she was fairly certain she was playing out some fantasy he had thought up in his mind before. She began to concentrate, while slowly moving herself towards his body looking him straight in the eye. She could feel her magic begin to seep into the hand she was attached to, mingling with the black haired boy's.

'_Sleep'. _It was like a mantra in her mind, it was the only solution she could think of with Cygnus present. Have him fall asleep during a fantasy some sort of sexual interaction with her, which would leave him breathless and wanting her more. But he won't be able to tell if it was a dream or not once she woke him up. He would have only thoughts of her more so than usual. This dream will be so '_vivid_' to him. She giggled internally as his eyes began to droop and suddenly his head fell on her shoulder. Somewhat in disbelief that she had been able to do it, she sat there with the boy's head unmoving; her eyes opened wide. The only thought going through her head now was why would Riddle give her knowledge to annihilate him….? Unless…. she couldn't.

At least not entirely.

She glared viciously at the other end of the library, the gears in her head still painfully working.

Her plan with Cygnus had worked much better than she could have hoped. As the boy was avoiding her gaze at all cost, his face seeming to be a permanent red color. However, he wasn't the center of her attention right now. Tom Riddle was. The filthy mudblood, who demands her to meet him at ridiculous times of night in the Room of Requirements. Rolling her eyes she continued her march in the dead of night, once the patrol had moved on. Climbing the numerous stairs to the 7th floor and heading down the hallway quickly to avoid any possible detection. She couldn't get herself out of this one. Doing the routine for the room of requirements she finally entered where Riddle laid waiting.

She took the steps in feeling the door closing on its own and looked upon the familiar room that Riddle had conjured for them. A fireplace to the right a cushioned dark green leather chair in front of it, the man in hiding sitting upon it with a book, with the glow of the fire around his face. She quickly snatched her eyes away from him keeping her head foreword and towards the library of books the room offered to their minds. Going towards the large mahogany table she brought out the thick book he had given her and laid it upon its surface. The sound of a book slamming closed brought her senses to alert, knowing his attention would soon be upon her and she wasn't looking foreword to it. The sound of the leather material making its whining noise has his lithe body came to stand, she turned her body to look at him, shivers ran down her spine as she saw his predatorily gaze already on her. With grace most women (Alicia not being one of them) would envy he placed the book he had been digesting on the small table to the side of the chair and began his trek towards her. The soft tap of his shoes echoed through the room, her heart beat faster as he drew closer she willed her body to calm down. He stopped inches in front of her giving her a look over as he brought his eyes back up to her face. He was met with a fierce glare from her. And he waited for it.

"What kind of ridiculously idiotic reading are you trying to jam into my mind?" She demanded viciously. "These theories are absolutely atrocious, they sound like the makings of a muggle child. " She continued mercilessly. She was about to go one when a long drawn out sigh escaped his thin red lips and she couldn't help but look at them. Bringing her eyes back up she saw the notion that he had just finished rolling his eyes at her.

This boy makes her blood boil, she seethed.

"Come on! If one were to read that you could will yourself to fly without the use of a broom, they would throw this book out, it's ludicrous." She gave one more comment out of spite. But he just looked at her nonchalant.

"Perhaps." He shrugged, with a glint in his eye while walking to her side and then taking a seat in a chair, at the table. A cold sweat ran through her as she continued to stand there. It couldn't be that, perhaps he had already done so. To fly by just wish magic would be absolutely mind blowing, everything she knew about magic would turn upside down. And here was a mudblood acting like it was no big deal using his left palm to prop his head up in the table as he continued observing her, she didn't let her disgust go unhidden. He merely smirked at her reaction, taking a breath in.

"So you didn't even test out any of these theories? I highly doubt that, you are far more curious than that." He said in a matter a fact voice. She snarled at him to his own amusement, of course she had.

"What did you do then?" He sounded like an expectant teacher inquiring about a homework assignment. But Alicia guessed in his mind he was very much the teacher in the situation, a position of power that he would not be denied.

"I tried it on Cygnus Black." She confirmed, his gaze snapped up to her face, his jaw had tensed momentarily, Alicia almost thought she had imagined it. But why would he react as such was the real question. With an innocent smile he played on it, as he inquired more.

"And what exactly did you do to him." He let out smoothly no hitch in his voice to her own disappointment.

"Oh, nothing to big, just a little bit of fun. I was skeptical. But then I thought of what you had done to me here and I thought of trying to test that out." She spoke evenly leaning herself against the table feeling Riddle's sudden rage. He was on her in seconds her necklace burned into her skin, he had her pinned onto the table with a hand at her throat. It was getting harder to breathe as she struggled to pull some air into her lungs.

"I asked you what you did." He darkened, his grip loosened for her to speak.

"I just put him to sleep, you freak." She heard it before she felt the sting on her cheek. The resounding slap.

"You need to be taught some manners Alicia dear." He was already off her as she lay on the table laughing darkly at the comment.

"And what could a little orphan mudblood be able to teach the perfect Rhineheart witch?" She inquired nastily. She thought she would have gotten some sort of rise out of him after what he had just said but he felt perfectly content ignoring her, not that he hadn't registered what she said. He didn't always act on impulse, he could lie in wait ready to spring foreword and sink his teeth into her. He loved watching her become anxious, waiting in anticipation. He could already see it forming as her body quivered as she sat up on the table her legs not even reaching the floor giving her a more childlike appearance.

"I could teach you so much." He began his tone like dark chocolate. She couldn't help it she felt herself clench at his words. He drew close to her again putting his left hand on the table to lean over and grip her chin in his right he looked at the already forming bruise on her cheek.

"And not just manners of course, I could teach you spells, and ways to use your magic that you could never dream of. I have knowledge that you Alicia have not even come to any sort of close contact with. I have done and seen things that not even in your wildest dreams you would have thought could be true. I can teach you so much, my little witch. And that is what I am going to do." His forehead now rested against hers a familiar contact between them as she stared at him with a distrusting look. Her heart beat so fast she just knew he could hear it with his close proximity. He'd be able to teach her things she would never have thought of? As much as she didn't want to believe him he was already on the right track with the wish magic. Perhaps killing him wasn't the brightest idea. She needed to leech off the knowledge this tall dark haired boy promised he had. He knew exactly what to say to bring her to him she acknowledged. She wasn't like other girls, sweet nothings, and talks of being together forever wouldn't appeal to her, didn't make her weak in the knees like other girls. The promise of knowledge, power is what would undo her. And she wasn't going to lie, Riddle oozed these things and she couldn't deny her attraction towards him right now. Her chest heaved, her breathing hitched as her body squirmed underneath his hungry gaze. His hand left her chin and entangled itself in her long locks keeping her in place with the stinging in her scalp bringing them if possible closer.

"You know you want it." He whispered dangerously, his magic crackled around them, she nearly receded her own, and she did want it. She wanted what this beautifully disgusting boy offered her. She wanted comprehension of all magic to not just know theories or things she could dream up. She wanted to know, but to get it she would have to give in. Give herself to a mudblood and was she willing to do so? She stared into his eyes; she could feel him growing impatient with the slight tug in her hair. She released her magic into the air as her answer allowing it to heal the growing bruise on her cheek, her answer there along with it. She saw his muscles coil in to attack as his mouth latched onto her own in a hungry fervent. It seemed he couldn't get enough of her; she tucked that information away for later. Besides who said she was really giving in? By doing this she had become closer to her enemy, She began to kiss him as brutally as he was she. Alicia knew she was closer to the secrets Tom Marvolo Riddle kept. And once she had sucked all the information from him, well then she would deem him useless and get rid of him accordingly. Alicia Evelyn Rhineheart wasn't a slytherin for nothing.

She felt him pick her up and turn them around so now he was sitting on the table her body straddling his. Then she felt something extremely unexpected, her body jumped and she squeaked when she felt the stinging pain of a hand connecting to her bottom.

Tom Riddle just spanked her.

She was about to laugh and give some witty comment when she looked at his face and she clamped her mouth shut. His face was anything but joking he was looking at her so serious she didn't know what to think of what had just happened. When he did it again, harder this time a gasp escaped her mouth. Riddle went in to catch it in his own as another slap resounded in the room.

"I told you, I'm going to teach you everything." He murmured into her lips. Obviously referring back to his notion on mannerism. Alicia sat there in disbelief, wondering what the fuck she had just gotten herself into as he continued his form of discipline on her behind keeping her in place so she couldn't escape. Alicia should have guessed he was a sadist, well she didn't guess she already knew he was, but to this extent she couldn't even fathom. She came to the conclusion that Riddle was indeed a sick fuck.

But she could play along.

And then he abruptly pushed her off the table. She hissed loudly as she landed on her bum.

"Get up." He ordered. She scoffed

"Excuse me?" Before she could say anymore he had grabbed her by her hair and had thrown her into a standing position. Not letting go they were eye to eye. His face contorted frighteningly.

"When I say to _do_ something. You _do_ it. No questions asked. _Understood?" _He tightened and tugged on her hair for effect. He wouldn't allow her head to nod so he must have wanted a verbal response she deducted.

"Y-yes Tom." He gave no response as he let go, without throwing her, knocking her into the leather chair. Glancing over she saw his book bag at the feet of the chair. Perhaps his diary was in there.

"Attention, please." His tone had reverted back to his schoolteacher voice. Knowing better she reluctantly pushed herself off the chair to stand straight with her hands behind her back. He turned to look at her once more a pleasant looking smile gracing his features when he saw she was listening. He brought the large book onto his lap and then used his index finger to curl for her to come closer. He was definitely going to milk this. She would have rolled her eyes but decided against it as his gaze laid intently on her the whole time she moved foreword. She knew he had a lesson in store for her. But getting his diary was the only thing on her mind.

What was it that drew her to it? She didn't know.

* * *

Sorry about the long ass wait! whew that took forever! Sad thing is I had this written months ago and I was having someone edit it but they never finished so I decided to put it up and once it is edited I'll replace it with that one along with a new chapter... hopefully. It is summer and I have more free time now so I was able to just read this over and write a bit more into it. Also I have combined chapters to make the chapters longer and they go a lot better that way I've noticed. So Let me know what you think about that. I've been trying to write a shit ton more than I've been used to. Because I know everyone likes longer chapters. I know I do. However let me know what you think!

Does my story suck? was there a lot of grammar mistakes I missed? Was it good? Tell me you thoughts!

Love you all! XOXO


End file.
